Supernova's Spiderweb
by Seis Fleur
Summary: The easiest way to eliminate the Straw Hat Pirates are of course, by separating them in a closed space. And then kill them one by one. Of course, you would have to take Law out of the way. Welcome to the Supernova's Spiderweb.
1. Pitch Black

**No, this isn't fluffy wuffy. This isn't gore either, but I don't know what this is. I'm just experimenting, since I know don't write this genre very well. I hope to improve, though. But it's almost amusing that I'm starting a dark adventure fiction with a perverted word.**

**Damn, the first chapter is super long. You better enjoy this, because I skipped reading research journals tonight just to write this. Damn, I need to discipline myself, I had a month to go before I need to present my progress report. And if you love this, I'll give you a virtual kiss.**

**One Piece belongs to Eichiro Oda.**

* * *

**Chapter One ****–**** Pitch Black**

Nipple lights, finally, has another purpose instead of just a decorative symbol of the perverted cyborg's technology.

The lights that they had emitted, however, was much less inadequate for the purpose of enlightening the whole room - whatever he was. Even so, Franky was much more curious and confused, rather than just afraid or worried. Cold stone floor and the smell of graphite, he knew instantly he wasn't on the Thousand Sunny. When he woke up - or rather, regained consciousness - he was in a lying position, his gigantic robotic arms opened up to the ceiling above him.

He shook his head, trying to knock in some memories from before, because hell, he couldn't even remember how he ended up here, alone. The last thing he remembered was him fixing a new bed for the girls' quarters, and Nico Robin accompanying him with a mug of hot coffee and a book, and the new mattress on the polished carpeted floor of the girl's quarters.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath, and that was the first word he had uttered. It echoed well, indicating that he was currently in a spacious place, room, cell, or whatever you may call it.

The still air was far too quiet than the environment that he was used to everyday with what he could now call, his family. He quickly concluded that his comrades were nowhere near him now, but he decided that he would at least try something.

"Oi, anyone? Guys?" Franky's voice was moderately loud, and it resulted in a longer echo than before. He waited for a couple of seconds.

No answer.

Franky sighed. "Guess it couldn't be helped, then." He proceeded to walk ahead, assisted by his nipple lights. He knew that everyone is currently at least, in the same building of whatever-this-is, and he knew that the Straw Hat Pirates had landed themselves in yet another trap, of whoever-created-this-scheme. But he wasn't worried, either.

After all everyone's strong, especially his captain.

* * *

Sanji thought it was because there was no light at all.

Everything around him is too dark.

He rubbed the back of his head, and sat upright in a sitting position. The floor was cold, too cold to be telling that he was currently on their ship. It was, apparently, too calm too.

It didn't felt right to him, and given his general knowledge, duh, he sensed an incoming danger to him, as well as the others. "Damn it, whose trick is this? Should've stopped inhaling once I detected the gas. I hope Nami-san and Robin-chwan are fine."

Everything around him was still too dark, no matter how many times he rubbed his eyes, looking for a hint of light. He got up, and stretched his hands to feel against the wall. He walked around, in hope to find, perhaps, a window. If it's night time, he could at least rely on moonlight.

And then he remembered, he was a heavy smoker. Not as heavy as Smoker or Paulie or all those cigar-smoking shitheads he had met along his journey on the Grand Line, but yeah, he had a lighter.

So he fumbled through his front pockets for a lighter, and he took out also what he could feel with his hands, a cigarette box. He picked out one, slid it in between his lips, and in hope that he could estimate correctly, lighted up the lighter.

Not even a spark. But he thought the lighter was just, well, malfunctioning.

"What the hell? Are you even shitting me right now?"

He tried again a couple of times, in annoyance, and that was when he felt a little heat. He placed his finger and what he assumingly feel as the mouth of the lighter. "Ah!"

He flinched. His finger throbbed, and he knew it was a stinging burn. He knew there was a little fire.

But he still couldn't see anything.

* * *

Chopper promised himself not to cry, no matter how scared he was.

He was a monster, a human-reindeer, and he is one hell-of-a-strong Zoan type Devil Fruit user. If whatever below him crumbles, he could easily transform himself into jumping point. If whatever above him crumbles, he could easily transform himself into his guard point. And whoever violent wants to take his life, he could always transform himself into that one badass ultimate monster who had once scared the shit out of a CP9 agent.

It was dark, but Chopper managed to use his sense of smell to foresee what is around him. The stale smell of dust and stone didn't help lessen his worries at all. There was no trace of his own comrades in the air. Not even Robin's natural floral scent, or Nami's tangerine perfume. Not even Luffy's meat, nor Brook's milk. Not Sanji's tobacco smell, nor Zoro's metal scent. It doesn't even smell like Franky or Usopp is nearby, either.

Crap, he's doomed.

All he could remember before passing out was asking if Zoro would take a bath with him – the little reindeer needed someone to clean his fur, and it was always either, routinely, Zoro or Robin.

And then it was pitch black.

"I wish Zoro or Robin is near," he told himself, and pick his bravery off the floor and wore them on his face. He sobbed through his stuffy nose. Oh, maybe he couldn't smell them because he was too busy sobbing his fears off?

Chopper summoned all his courage and started walking forward. "I am a brave reindeer, a brave human reindeer," he sang quietly.

* * *

Concentration. For if you use your third eye, you don't need your physical eyes to see through the darkness.

Or in Roronoa Zoro's case, let's make it singular rather than plural – eye.

He had no idea how the fuck he ended up somewhere he didn't know. The last thing he remembered was Chopper asking to join him for a bath, in which he said yes.

He sat in a meditative position after he regained consciousness and grabbed the situation he was in, for a while. Observation Haki, something he had mastered over his two years training with Dracule Mihawk, was what he had used to overcome the darkness.

No, there was no presence of other being around, to his dismay. He wondered where everyone else would be, and he had known for sure that they were all in the same building, alone, like him. He didn't worry much, though. With a captain like Luffy, everyone would survive even the deadliest earthquake.

But that was no excuse to let his guard down. A true swordsman must always be alert. That was what he learned, and that was what he kept in priority, in order to protect his precious comrades.

He closed his eyes once more, and with his Observation Haki, he detected an opening right in front of him. An opening of the room – great, he could advance from there, then.

But then, his Haki picked up something wrong. He felt the presence of only two katanas. Panicked, he grabbed his side, trying to make sure that his Haki wasn't bluffing on him and that his three katanas are safely secured and tucked in his red sash. He was sure he detected the presence of Wadou Ichimonji and Sandai Kitetsu. But Shusui?

Zoro could easily tell apart his katanas by the _ito_ braid and feel on the themselves, but wait. He couldn't feel anything. He could not feel the braid of his own katanas, not the soft fabric of his sash and his robes. He could not feel the floor and what is it made of. He could not feel the air, even, and he could not tell if it's either hot or cold.

He couldn't feel anything, literally.

"What the fuck is going on?"

* * *

Now was probably not the right time to boast around and lie of an army of eight thousand subordinates and use that lie to threaten the dude who shoved him into this empty unknown place and cruelly robbed his sight, no.

But the thought of it made Usopp calmed a little, he might just use it in the future to threaten anyone just in case.

When Usopp woke up from being knocked out, he was all alone – like the others – but in a cupboard. Seriously, he was shut in a fucking old wooden cupboard. He had absolutely no idea who the hell did so, but the first thing he did, was panicked and knocked on the wooden surface of his surroundings.

Hard enough just to break through the cupboard door.

And then he fell on the cold stone floor, his legs trembling from the thought of the monsters that might be with him in the earlier mentioned cupboard. "Wait, where am I? Where are the others? Damn it, I'll be killed in no time!" And in between whatever he muttered, were gasps.

He lied on the floor in a fetal position, sweat dripping from his forehead. "Maybe I'm already dead, that's why it's so dark… I'm sorry to be leaving so young, my comrades… But this is the sacrifice I need to do for your sake… The brave Captain Usopp-sama gives his life for his _nakamas_… Take care, be brave without me…"

Unfortunately, his fear-overcoming kind of daydream ended there when something hard fell on his face. "Ita-" was all he could mumble with the pain. He screamed a minute later, "ah, what was that!?" before he managed to summon his courage to actually feel with his hands, whatever was in front of him.

It was just the cupboard broken door, probably hanging from the result of Usopp's – what he would assume – tremendous strength of knocking.

Feeling there was no threat around, he felt a little safe, and then remembered his Kabuto was nowhere near. Recalling his weapon, he remembered he did tuck a few seeds inside the pocket of his brown overalls. He took all of them out, wondering which, out of the ten, is the one that could light up the room.

"Jeez, I guess I'll have to do it without my Kabuto." He bravely stood up and threw one upon the floor, where he remembered the cupboard door was. The seed exploded, and the cupboard door combusted. Thankfully the flame was long enough to be kept until at least half an hour. Usopp could surely find another combustible piece of thing around by then.

But wait, why are the flames grey? And why is everything in black and white?

* * *

Ripped dress, one shoe, and net of ropes against her back – Nico Robin surely wasn't pleased at all with whatever situation she was in.

Her dress, a nice dark purple laced skater dress with the hem falling just on her mid-thigh and sleeves up to her elbows, were ripped. She could easily tell by the imbalanced sleeve length, and the cold air – as well as rough ropes – brushed on her back. She could easily tell that she was missing a pair of her black ankle boots too.

Gosh, that was priced for 450 Bellies. She skipped a book-shopping session for those Crimin black ankle boots.

And then she figured out that she was dangling mid-air. Well, not really dangling, since it was more of a nice bed of net she found herself lying in, if it wasn't for the rough ropes that made the net altogether. She figured if she could bring a thick comforter and a nice pillow, it would be a great place to read books.

But that should be the least of her worries now. She was lying upright, facing whatever above her and yet, she couldn't see anything. It was, same as the others. Pitch black.

She crossed her hands, in order to sprout hands from the ground or floor below her. Another arm came out from the palm, and another arm came out from that palm, forming a continuous series of arm-and-palms, enough to reach her from the floor.

She wanted to make sure of how far is the floor from her current position, before jumping off the net.

Once she did, she crossed her hands again, and a series of arms sprouted on the floor like a small bed – though she couldn't see it, she knew her powers very well; she had her whole life to learn how to utilize it – ready to catch her.

She landed safely, and wobbled when she got up. Oh right, the ankle boots.

In regret, she removed the remaining of the pair – she could always buy another, anyway – and tossed it away. She thought of her damaged dress, and then thought of Nami, and all her other comrades. Given the situation she woke up in, something wrong had definitely happened, an enemy's work, and she should find her comrades to ensure they are safe, too.

But first, she should look for the light switch.

* * *

"Ahhh!"

When Brook woke up, he was so properly laid down – with his skeleton hands on his chest. It was then when he realized that he was in a very tight space, a space that was shaped as accurately as his lying position.

He tried to raise himself, so he could sit upright, but he knocked his head instead. There was a hard surface right above him. "What the… Oh no! I'm in a box! I'm trapped, I'm trapped, I'm trapped!"

Only he could hear himself, it seemed.

"Where are the others? What happened? Yaaahh, this sucks... This must be another enemy attack! I wonder if everyone else is alright…" Years living alone on an abandoned ship, yes, he was already used to talking by himself.

And then he remembered his own powers. A green transparent gas-like matter came out of his mouth – his own soul, that is. Thank God for it, he was able to travel through other matter like a real ghost. He was also, considered the lucky one around, because in his ghost form, he doesn't need any source of light to see through anything.

It was like having night-vision goggles, or something similar. He had no idea how lucky he was in that situation.

His soul travelled out of the box. Given his sight, he realized that he was in a room filled with something quite terrifying even for a living, moving skeleton like him.

"YAAAAHHHH!"

His skeletal body was apparently, in a nicely decorated coffin. Panicked, he summoned back his soul into his body, and knocked hard on the surface above him. "I'm trapped in a coffin! I'm trapped in a coffin! I'm tra-"

To his surprise, the upper half of the coffin door swung upwards with a quick, scary creak. He sighed in relief. "Ah, that was close. I thought I'll be turn into a corpse, but wait, I am already a corpse!"

Quickly, he climbed out of the coffin. It was still dark, and damn it, why were the night-vision advantage only usable in his ghost form? He checked to see whether his sword-cane was in the coffin with him

It was. Good.

* * *

Nami hated this.

She didn't know what could be more discomforting. The fact that she was all alone when she woke up, or the fact that she couldn't find the light switch. Like the others, it didn't feel like Thousand Sunny at all. It certainly didn't sound like on Sunny either.

She remembered vaguely what happened before she passed out. A woman with green hair and long sharp nose, smiling devilishly at her from on top of the Sunny's deck. It was all black after that. And knowing what situation was she in now, nothing could be good. Absolutely nothing.

Albeit feeling scratches on her arms and small bruises here and there on her back, her skinny jeans and her bikini top remained undamaged and intact. It was a good sign, at least. Gosh, she must have been dragged all the way here, as told by her scratches.

She couldn't find the light switch, either. Shit, she was pretty much scared.

Guided by her sense of touch, she took out two pieces of her ClimaTact. She could only rely on these for the time being, anyway. She waved it around, producing adequate amount of heat bubbles and cool bubbles.

And then it was time for lightning. A lighter version of her Thunderbolt Tempo.

"Lightning Tempo," she uttered under her breath, but she could not hear herself.

Probably because of the light sounds of thunder was produced by her small sized thundercloud. Just adequate enough to give her a flash of what the whole room looked like – and to her surprise, it was windowless, and empty, even.

With two flashes of lightning, she could note where the opening was. Yes! She could escape. She could look for Luffy, and then she could stay with him until they find the others and get their asses out of there.

The only problem was that, she was a little hesitant on moving onwards. Dangers might lurk just outside the opening, and without the lightning, she could not see anything. "Oh, Luffy," she tried to say, but again, she couldn't hear herself.

"Luffy. Luffy. Luffy." She tested again, but she couldn't hear herself. She could hear the thunder from earlier, but no matter how she tried to talk out loud, she couldn't hear herself.

She almost cried. To have her voice lost while alone in the middle of nowhere is such a shitty situation. And then along with her tears, she screamed an inaudible scream, "LUFFY!"

* * *

"Damn!"

Luffy would normally never care if he could see or he could not, to just attack anything around him. He had his Haki to help him notify presence of humans around, but now, it's just nothing. Nothing at all. Just walls, stone walls, and a bunch of darkness.

He screamed, grunted and roared at every punch, kick and gattling guns he could lay on any surface that meets his way. He was running and attacking, and running, and once in a while, tripped over his slippers. Shit, he needs light after all.

He knew it was trouble when he woke up alone in an empty room. The last thing he remembered was of course, him begging Trafalgar Law to play tag with him. Law pulled a grunt, and then suddenly, he fell unconscious. It was only five seconds later that Luffy knocked out as well.

He roared again, kicking yet another wall and feeling it crumble under his slippers. "Nami! Zoro! Usopp! Sanji! Chopper! Robin! Franky! Brook!" He called their names, one by one, in hope that he would hear at least a response. But to his disappointment, the only thing that answered him is his own echo.

And damn, he was getting more restless.

"Traffy! Where are you!?"

The running, the kicking, the screaming and the punching drained out his energy off him. He stopped, and allowed himself to catch his breath. "Damn it, I couldn't see anything!"

Even Haki is pointless when he had to multitask between rampaging and concentrating.

"Damn it, where are you guys!?" He screamed into the air, hoping someone would somehow, listen to him.


	2. Illuminated Spiderweb

**Writing Sanji's part is hell disturbing. I think I need to change the ratings from 'T' to 'M'. I'm scared of the mental images that I might gave you all with Sanji's scene in this chapter. Sorry for uploading it a little too fast - what can I do? I couldn't concentrate on anything else.**

**The whole idea of this story originated from one of my Zoro/Robin one-shots. Give it a guess.**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Illuminated Spiderweb**

"Straw Hat Luffy, fifty percent chance of death."

The red-haired man sat on his couch, definitely was pissed off by the sound of that. "Oi, oi. Don't read your cards here, you imbecile. Are you underestimating our games?"

He ignored him, and continued shuffling his deck of cards on a table made of hay. The man had a pretty much poker face, triangular-fashioned eyebrows and pale skin, with straight, blond hair which looks as if he was in a shampoo commercial. Either way, he could resemble Lady Gaga or Nicki Minaj.

Another man sat on another long couch, in the much less luxurious room. There were nearly twenty five sets of television screen set against each wall, arranged in a table form. Apart from the continuous music, which the man had played, the screens were mostly black, without any image at all. Only three had hints of movements – one of them had two dim source of light, another had fire, and another were just flashes of lightning.

"Mah, they're all awake!" The red-haired man began to take interest on the screens.

"How boring! I'd like to see action, not black. Give them the lights already!" The other man complained. He rested one of his elbows – yes, he had two elbows on each hand – on the sleeves of the couch.

"I'm not as merciful as you. Now shut up."

"Wanna release our players?" The other man grinned devilishly. "Your right hand there sure looked like he's itching to kill."

The red-haired laughed out – not sure whether he is amused by the sudden change of mood or the fact that his first made was sitting on the staircase rail in the room with hands crossed over his chest, waiting patiently for his turn to enter the _Supernova's Spiderweb_.

"Not yet," he told the other three men. "Baka, don't kill the show yet."

"Cat Burglar Nami, ninety percent chance of death," said the blond man, as he placed another card on the hay table. "Fatal attack by another Straw Hat pirate."

The red-haired laughed again. "Now, that's what I'd like to hear!"

* * *

For optimized power, Franky needed six 1.5L bottles of Cola. He had remembered to recheck his fuel level, and he only had four bottles left. He cursed again to himself. He wasn't at all sure of what they might face, but he was pretty certain that four would not be enough until victory time.

He had always made sure to save some for an emergency Coup De Boo, though.

Given his senses, he made a constant mental note of examining his surroundings to figure out where he is currently. It was as if these building was made entirely of stones, dug and carved by man. There were also, however, no signs of anything of concrete. Once in a while he looked up at the ceiling – which was nothing but stones, but hell yeah there were light bulbs, one in each room he travelled through.

The rooms weren't very empty, though. Some was filled with old musical instruments. Some was filled with bat droppings. Some was filled with ferocious cats which Franky managed to scare off. Some was filled with human's skeleton. Whatever happened inside this place before must be very brutal.

But not having the slightest clue of where everyone else is, was really starting to piss him off.

But that wasn't for long. He had accidentally kicked something on the floor, thank you to his dislike of slippers he took interest on whatever he kicked – he hoped it wasn't another human bone.

Instead it was a one-meter long, green slingshot, something very familiar to him. Guessing that Usopp must've dropped it here, he took it, and in some way, tucked it inside his Hawaiian shirt. That left him a little less worried. Now he was sure that Usopp had went through this path before him.

* * *

Sanji was hell worried now. Not only had his hands found something combustible, he was also certain that he made fire. The heat and cracking sounds of an adequately sized flame in front of him was a good prove.

And yet all he see is black, black all over.

It wasn't himself to panic this easily, but how often was he ever _blind_? Sanji tried to think of positive excuses for whatever caused him to lose his eyesight. Maybe it was a temporary drug that messes up with his head. Chopper would've known later.

He remembered no struggle, but anything could happen while he passed out. The worst thought flashed into his mind – he pictured himself lying down on an operating table, a bunch of scalpels and cottons above his face, men in surgeon masks and caps, and a bright source of light.

Fuck, the worse thought had scared him senseless.

Then again, it wasn't entirely not logical. He had to make sure his eyes weren't being removed, no matter what. Slowly, he moved his trembling hands on his face. The skin below his eyes was dampened by sweat. He pulled the skin below his right eye downwards with his middle finger, leaving his index finger to slowly poke into his eye socket.

He did this very slowly, because the thundering in his chest began to speed up, and he was scared that he might find, on his face, two empty eye sockets.

* * *

"I'm a brave reindeer, a brave, human reindeer," Chopper sang with every clomp of his hooves on the stone floor. Though his voice sounded very cheerful, he had tears in his eyes. He wished it wasn't very dark, though so he could at least see the path he was walking through and looks out for signs of danger.

He was also unsure whether it could be very safe or very dangerous not to hear a single scream. It could be that there are hazard or violence around nearby, or either, that mad villains are silently waiting around the corner in the dark, waiting to strike and take his life faster than he could let out even a gasp.

Chopper shuddered at that thought, and sang a little louder. "I'm a brave reindeer! A brave, human reindeer!"

He stopped immediately when he detected a smell in the air. It was something soft and sweet, very floral-like. He cried in deep relief. "Robin!"

He ran, though not very fast, considering that he couldn't see what's below him or what's ahead of him. He followed the scent and it led him to a room, apparently. The scent was stronger now. "Robin!"

He called out, but there was no answer. Not even a sound of movement.

Worried, he scanned around the room with his hooves slowly. He made sure to cover every inch of the room. His raven-haired comrade might be in this room, still unconscious, perhaps. After a brief effort that took up a lot of his time, he was disappointed and confused to have found not a single human body in the room.

Though so, Robin's scent is strong. "Robin…"

* * *

"Ah, what the fuck!"

The swordsman is normally optimistic even in an event with only ninety percent chances of survival. But how do you expect someone to move around with no light? And whatever happened to his sense of feel? Why couldn't he feel anything? Why couldn't he feel whatever he touched, or whatever touched him?

It was as if his whole body is numb, but he knew he is moving. Yeah, he could flex his muscles, he could crack the back of his neck. He could notice the weight of his robes, and the pressure of all the surface he laid against. The only thing that bothered him was that he could not, literally, feel anything. Like his skin had been stripped off him, or something.

But even if it did, there was no pain, there was no blood. And if they strip off his damn skin, his robes would be much heavier as it would be drenched in his damn blood.

Touch was the one thing that would never imagined one day he would wake up without. Light was another story, he was sure his sight would be restored once he found a window, or a light switch, or a fire. But hell, how is he supposed to find all those, in the dark, without feeling anything on his skin?

He could easily miss a katana, or took the wrong one out, too.

That reminded him. His missing katana.

Relying on his sense of hearing and his observation Haki, Zoro bravely moved forward, one step at a time.

* * *

Usopp carried his newly-made torch – well, generally made up of the wooden cupboard piece, anyway – slowly as he walked passed one room after another in hope to find his comrades. The fire at least illuminated his path around ten meters upfront, and he was grateful enough for that.

Black and white view too, at that.

He yelped and gasped at every bat that appeared from behind him. The suspense was definitely killing him. He was drenched in sweat and his legs were shaking. He could not wait to get over this shitty situation so he could go back to Sunny and take a nice nap on the deck with his strong, brave captain by his side.

But first, he knew well that this would be one of those situations where he would have to escape death first before having to do so.

He heard a scary growl from behind him. He slowly turned around, and gulped, only to have found a number of felines with deadly fangs, ready to somehow tear his flesh apart. He stuttered and gasped. Shit, he was absolutely terrified.

Usopp had no idea what those are, but the only thing he could do at the moment is to scare them off with fire. It did worked, the bunch of scary animals backed off. There's no way he could use his plant seeds, since he sees in black and white now, and he couldn't tell them apart by their original colour.

He thought he would die soon, but to his luck, he found a pile of bat droppings. Usopp ignored the foul stench, and used his torch to burn the huge pile of dung.

Animal droppings are highly combustible.

The bunch of ferocious cats ran off, and left the sharpshooter to sigh in relief. Another thought strike his mind. "Ah, right! The smoke could tell my location off to the others! I'm a genius!"

* * *

Robin had been walking around barefooted for the past thirty minutes or so. She could go faster if she could see through the darkness.

At times she would look around for a window, but from what she had felt, she concluded that this place is absolutely windowless. Given the stone that made up the entire building also and the stillness of air that surrounds her, she concluded that if there should be air in this building, it should come from a source – a door, perhaps – and that source is the only escape.

She hoped no one would use up too much oxygen – no matter how much they need fire and light to see through the darkness, right now.

Hence, she used her ability to sprout hands before her to make sure the path is safe to walk through, until at least, she finds a light switch.

She suddenly heard a loud clank behind her and quickly she turned around with her arms crossed, a reflex she got so used to, to protect herself. No sounds followed after. She dropped on her knees and felt the floor after her. There was an object – a long one indeed. It was heavy, and curved only slightly. From the fabric and the brass ring, she figured out that it was a sword.

Funny, why would a sword fell from the ceiling?

Robin moved away quickly, just in case another would fall. As for this one, she decided to tie it on her left waist. Her abilities are reliable most of the time, but carrying a sword might be a little wiser to do.

When she turned around to continue her journey, she felt something slicing so close to her face. A handful of strands of hair – her own, most likely – fell on her barefoot feet. Sensing danger, Robin unsheathed the sword she was carrying, and with all her might, swung it in front of her.

It made a clashing sound with what she would assume, another blade.

Good job, Robin.

* * *

It was either to see clearly in the dark, or to make a move. Brook chose to make a move. He knew he couldn't leave his body behind. Someone might lock it in the same damn luxuriously looking, scary coffin again, and he wouldn't want to be really, really dead yet.

Although he was already dead, once.

It was pretty scary to be wandering around in the dark with no idea of what kind of enemy they are facing. He hoped he would find his comrades soon, very soon.

The loud clank in front of him surprised him, but he tried to remain silent. He decided if it was the doings of a bad guy in front of him, he would not be able to see anything, too.

Brook could just attack him.

There were sounds after that. Paranoid, he withdrew his sword from his cane, and swung it forwards. It certainly did not hit the enemy directly, as evident by the sound of a bladed weapon being unsheathed afterwards.

Brook had another go. He raised his sword above his head with both his hands, and quickly swung it downwards. It was however, stopped with a loud sound of clashing.

The opponent is aware.

* * *

No matter how she tried to scream and shout, with all her breath, all her lungs, she couldn't hear herself. She wanted to cry for that reason, how was she supposed to find her comrades when she had no voice?

But she had a hundred percent confidence in Luffy. That thought rendered her to get her weak ass off the cold stone floor, and put on some courage for heaven's sake. She needed to be brave for Luffy. She needed to move forward.

Guided by the flashing light she had produced – it would have definitely attract attention in this dark place, why didn't the others notice? The absence worried her, she didn't want to be the only one held prisoner here, damn it – Nami scouted the place.

She wandered through a few empty, old rooms with the same old stale and dusty smell, with her ClimaTact gripped tightly in her hands, and wind to move the clouds along with her. Though the lack of self-esteem, she was ready to take over anyone that might come to kill her.

_You're not gonna mess with this pirate, Luffy will kick your ass if you lay your hands on me._

She had so much confidence in her captain.

She followed the path after her, through a corridor. There was a room at the end, with an old wooden door. She wasn't sure what had propelled her to want to enter the little room, perhaps it's because it's the only room with a fucking, actual door.

Something must've been guarded inside.

With one swift kick, the door opened with a noisy creak. A bunch of panels and buttons with neon bulbs all over! _This must be the switch room_, she thought. The clouds that had provided her light were slowly dying now. She ought to look for the light switch.

She found the main switch, in the center of all switches. Quickly, she flipped it.

There were no light, nothing happened. _Shit_, she cursed. She put her hopes too high. She flipped the smaller switches that surrounded the main switch, and to her surprise, the light bulb above her head started to emit light.

She smiled gladly, half-crying while at it. She flipped all the switches she could find, in hope that she would switch on the lights of the whole building, in and out. _Guys, I did it. I'll look for you soon!_

And yes, she really did it. Having that settled, she decided she should be off to look for her comrades. This is going to be easier with the lights on, but when she turned around, she was surprised of what she saw.

Her straw hat-wearing, rubber captain knocked behind a glass wall just outside the door, opposite of where she was standing. He looked hell exhausted, and yet he knocked the glass wall weakly with his fists. Surprised, she ran towards the glass wall and kicked it with all her might. But what was she kidding? The glass wall is certainly an extremely durable one, or else, Luffy would've broken it so easily already.

"LUFFY!" She tried to scream, but as before, no voice came out of her mouth. She didn't know what to do anymore now, hell.


	3. Lights On

**Oh, I am not a general LuNa shipper (more of a SanNa) but you'll definitely see a lot of LuNa nakamship here. I view their nakamaship as something very special, because though Luffy loves his entire comrades, he'd do anything to protect Nami more than anyone else in the crew. Nami too, despite always being annoyed by Luffy, has full trust in Luffy and would risk her life for him. Ah, I cringed at every little scene of them.**

**Oh wait, maybe this means I ship LuNa too.**

**I apologize in advance for the Nami scene. I wanna thank you guys for following this fic. Seriously, I'm happy to see new names in my inbox. I'll call you all, ASGR (Adventure/Suspense Genre Readers). I'm sorry my writing is more casual-storytelling here rather than dramatical-descriptions I'd usually use (maybe?) in my Zorobin romance fics. I really enjoyed writing this fic, TBH. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I do.**

* * *

**Chapter Three – Lights On**

"Oh? I feel very unwelcomed."

Trafalgar Law didn't bother to look at all. Every time Borsalino appeared around him, it was never with good intentions, despite that his Shichibukai status. He mounted his sword over his shoulder. "I have no business with you."

"That's no way to treat a friend," the Marine Admiral was as calm as he usually as – and Law wasn't pleased at all.

"I'm in a rush," Law replied. "Come visit some other time."

"Where to? Tarantula Island?" Borsalino gave a guess, and judging by the looks on Law's face, he guessed it right.

"Where I go is none of your business. I have no duty to report my whereabouts to the Marines."

Borsalino gave him that same annoying look. "Have you heard, Surgeon of Death? Eustass Kidd, Basil Hawkins and Scratchmen Apoo are apparently gathering on Tarantula Island. I've no idea what are they planning, but that would be troublesome, no? What do you think?"

"What are they doing is none of my concern, Kizaru."

"Ooh. X Drake was reportedly seen passing Black Widow Island too. Straw Hat Luffy's ship was seen nearby, too. I'm interested in whatever amusing schemes they might put up for show."

"Aren't you going to check on them yourself?" Law gripped tighter on his sword. "I must go now. _Room_."

"You eleven Supernovas from the Worst Generation are seriously a headache," Borsalino rubbed his temple, as he watched Law disappear in thin air.

* * *

"Hell, this is taking forever."

Franky was thankful for the lights, though. He had walked for quite a time, passing by numerous rooms in a continuous motion. Most have generally two openings thankfully big enough for him to pass through – one for entering and one for exiting – and some of them have three openings, which gave Franky more headache than he already needed.

He had to trust on instinct though.

The place is like a maze, with no directional signs. Only stone walls and ceilings, more like man-made rooms in caves, with surprisingly a lightbulb in each. There was not a single window to tell him the time of the day, but damn, he sure is hungry already.

He nearly wanted to shoot on the walls with cannons, but no, he decided to reserve his Cola instead.

He was getting a little bored, and that was when he heard a familiar laugh. "Yohohohoho!"

Franky ran towards that direction.

* * *

Sanji decided he didn't need fire after all.

He was thankful that his eyeballs were still, well, in place. He winced in pain, a little, when he accidentally dug his nails onto the surface of his eyeball. He still wondered why was he _blind_, and whether everyone else was also like him. He kept his eyes open, just in case he got his eyesight back. He had a little confidence in that.

It's not like he couldn't see at all. He was trained to listen to the movements of his surroundings. He can manage this.

So he got up on his feet and started walking, with one hand tracing on the wall – the only thing he could follow – and another in his pocket, in case of bumping into enemies. There's no way he could let the enemy know that he could not see.

Unless they were the ones who made him blind.

After a few rooms, he heard loud thumping noises. He sensed the vibration of those thumps through the wall. The source wasn't that far away.

He might just give it a shot. "Oi, who's there?"

There was no answer, but he sensed movements. And then, there were just sounds of footsteps from a distance, pace increasing rapidly as it came closer. "Who are you?!"

The latter being still did not answer.

Sanji lifted his one knee, ready for combat.

* * *

Being the bravado little reindeer he is, Chopper didn't even jump when the lights suddenly went on. The path in front of him became so much clearer now. The only thing that made him screamed were some bones scattered on the floor – animal bones, probably. To a human reindeer, to find horrific remains of both human and animal scared him more.

That's it. He need to find his nakama, pronto. At least one, strong one.

Maybe Zoro. He hoped he'd find Zoro. He would always felt safe around that swordsman. More than anyone else in his new family, he'd honestly feel Zoro as a father figure, or so.

Or maybe Robin. Chopper would always feel safe and cared for around Robin. He even accidentally had called her 'mom', once.

Chopper let his mind wander, not really focusing on the path he was walking through. It was clear, yes, with big, wide openings to the next room, and the next room.

But his wandering mind made him slip on a slippery surface of the floor – what the heck, and what was that slippery substance – and sent him to the wall.

Ah, crap. Sticky spider web, and the upper half of his body got stuck in those gooey mess on the wall. He struggled to escape, but the harder he did, the tighter the sticky string substance tied around his body. Of course.

"Ah, I can't just stay here and wait for help!" Chopper sighed to himself. Great, his already dirty fur now felt even filthier.

He looked down to the floor to find the source of his, well, slip. Not that he was clumsy, anyway.

There was a thin puddle of dark red liquid on the floor. His eyes widened in fear. The metal-like smell his animal nose buds had detected confirmed that it was blood.

Chopper stammered in his position, and felt suddenly felt a fast swift in the air. Instinct told him it was an incoming attack, somewhat like air cutting technique he would always witness in battles.

Ah, great. He was going to get sliced up, now.

* * *

Zoro was the most easily annoyed guy among the crew. He's annoyed that he couldn't literally feel anything with his skin. He was annoyed about his one sword missing. He was annoyed that he woke up in a very peculiar room without his friends around, damn it.

Who the fuck has the guts to mess with the Straw Hats?

He was also annoyed with the fact that he couldn't even feel the stinky bats hanging onto his sash, as if finding home. He swiped them away a few times, but they would always return back. "My robes are not for you to sleep, you baka-bats!"

Some might have bit him, as told by the bite marks on his hands, but he couldn't feel them. He couldn't feel pain.

He sighed. Not feeling any pain is a big disadvantage. Pain is supposed to make the body alert on receiving wounds, and receiving attacks, mostly. Pain is supposed to be one's danger alarm, or somewhat like that.

"I'll kill you bats!"

He withdrew his two swords, and at the sight of metal, the bats swarmed around him, as if they wanted to attack him. "Fine, you leave me no choice!"

He swung his blades swiftly. The bats suspended in the air for a brief moment, and fell onto the ground. "Tch. And I only used the back of my blades."

The walls around him made a cracking noise. Crap, did he went overboard? Did he cut the walls by accident? Ah shit, he hoped he didn't damage the building much anyway, otherwise he could be digging his way out of a huge pile of crumbled stones.

Suddenly, he heard a much familiar voice. "Guard Point!"

* * *

Usopp rubbed his eyes almost every minute, harshly to the extent that he might just scratch his eyeballs. But his view didn't change at all. Everything was still black and white. Even his clothes, even his hands. And worse, even the plants' seeds that he kept in his pocket for emergency attacks. He couldn't tell them apart by their colour. They all look the same.

He couldn't afford to waste them on wrong attacks.

Then again, what the hell was going on with his eyes?

"Eh?"

He found a familiar hat on the floor, in front of him. He picked it off the floor.

Despite he could only see in black and white, he could tell the original colour of the hat. White, with big black spots on some side. It looked like somewhat a fluffy version of a bowler's hat – he didn't know what they were called – but he knew the owner.

"This is… that Law guy's hat."

From the looks of it, it didn't look good, at all. There were two holes, he noticed, as if it was being punctured by a sharp object, a spear, perhaps.

And then he realized the dark grey marks – according to his vision – on the floor. It was more or less straight, as if left by something that was being dragged. Usopp gasped in fear. He had guessed correctly, what it was. "Aaahh! Blood! Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! I'm turning back!"

But then, conscience hit him. The damaged fuzzy hat. He gulped. "What if… it's Law's blood?"

He decided to proceed his journey, so he tip-toed slowly, following the trail that the blood has led him to. He figured Luffy would've done the same if he was in his place, but knowing Luffy, he would've done it for the sake of just being, you know, Luffy.

Usopp just hoped he would get protection by that powerful Shichibukai in this maze in return if he was able to help Law.

The trail ended in the third room he passed after discovering the hat, and in the corner, there was a body, fully covered in a black fuzzy coat. The body appeared to be unconscious, and was facing the ground.

Usopp's legs trembled at the thought of the enemy. He must've been really powerful to have Law defeated like this.

* * *

"Brook!"

Robin had to thank whoever turned the lights on, now, and Brook felt obligated to do so to – but he could not feel, he had no heart. Immediately, Brook withdrew his sword and sheathed it back into his purple cane.

"I'm so sorry, Robin-san! I thought it was an enemy."

Robin did the same, and kept the sword she was holding, back into the sheath hanging on her waist. She never had carried a sword as a weapon before, and to be honest, she did feel like some classy badass Asian samurai-spy while at it.

"It's okay, Brook. It was really an in unexpected way, but I'm glad at least I found a fellow comrade."

"Yohohoho!" Brook too, felt a little relieved. "Ah, by the way, where did you get that sword?"

"This?" She held the hilt. "I found it in the dark. It fell right behind me. I thought it would be useful as a weapon."

"Robin-san?"

"Mmh?"

"That sword is Shusui."

"Oh?" Robin took another glance of the sword and studied its features. "Zoro's?"

"It must be his, yohoho."

Robin suddenly looked unsettled, all of a sudden, and Brook could guess why. "If this sword is Zoro's, why would it be here? Do you think something bad had happened to Zoro? I hoped he didn't get himself chopped up while in the dark-"

Brook fell on all fours, gloomily. "Robin-san, please don't say such scary things calmly…"

"Bro! I knew I know that laugh." Franky appeard from behind both Brook and Robin, catching his breath and leaning with one hand on the wall as he do so. He looked at Brook on the floor, and noticed the raven-haired woman standing beside him. "Aw, Nico Robin?"

She looked back at him with a surprised look on her face, and eventually smiled. "Oh, it's Franky."

Franky smiled back, his triangular rockstar-from-the-American-hippies-era sunglasses still in place. "It's so suuuper to see you guys again!"

"Franky?"

"What is it, Robin?"

She tilted her head in wonder. "Have you been wearing those sunglasses when the lights were out?"

Franky paused for quite a while, before it finally did hit him. "_Shimata_! No wonder the nipple lights were darker than usual!"

"Fufufu." It reminded Robin of her own sunglasses, so she removed her pair from the front collar of her dress, and hung it above her forehead. It helps to keep her hair off her face, anyway. "So, where did you woke up?"

"In an empty room. On the floor, if that's what you mean. What about you?"

"Better. Dangling on a net. It would have made a nice bed."

"What about Brook?" They both turned to their flamboyantly dressed, living skeleton of a comrade, who was now lying on the floor. "Oi, get up. Have you lost your strength or what? What are you doing?"

"Seeing Robin-san's panties," Brook answered, with a flush.

Robin jumped. Franky gave Brook a nice mechanical fistful hit on his head. "Apologize to Nico Robin, you stupid old pervert!"

"Aren't you a pervert too, Franky?"

Franky felt proud of being recognized as a pervert, but here wasn't the time to be proud of it anyway. "That's not my point!"

Robin held the bottom of her dress to her thigh, as Brook stood up again. "You didn't ask for permission, Brook. How rude," she told him calmly.

"Wait! Are you super encouraging him!?"

Ignoring Franky, Brook apologized politely. "I'm sorry, Robin-san. May I see your pant-"

"SHUT UP!" The cyborg presented Brook with another punch. Oh, Brook might pass out.

* * *

The ginger-haired, smart navigator was deeply frustrated.

Her knuckles were sore from all the punching she gave the glass wall, with all her might. Of course, what was she thinking? Her punches are weak. She could cover Luffy, the pirate who had defeated badasses far more powerful than Nami herself, with bruises, but she's much too weak now.

It felt even more frustrating to her that she couldn't even scream, damn it. At least if she had her voice, she could use some release. Now all she could do is just cry, but _fuck tears, why do you have to fall in front of my captain, idiot weakling!_

Luffy knocked on the glass wall again, trying to get Nami's attention.

As soon as Nami held up her face, he hinted her to stay away from the glass window.

She nodded, and dragged herself further from the glass wall. She couldn't hear her, but his lips uttered something when he swung his arms back.

They both became metallic-black, his arms.

With all his might, he threw continuous punches to the glass wall, in hope that it would break. Nami waited patiently. _Thud. Thud. Thud_. That was all she could hear.

"Oi, who's there?"

Nami turned to where the voice originated from, and to her delight, it was their dearly beloved cook. _Great_, Nami thought. The glass wall might just break if Sanji's kicks were thrown in together with Luffy's punches. Luffy was also somewhat glad at the sight of their cook.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami mouthed, though no voice came out. She gathered all her strength, wiped her tears off and smiled widely. She stood up, and began running towards Sanji.

"Who are you!?" Sanji said sternly. It did made Nami terrified a little.

_Sanji-kun, what's wrong? It's me! Nami!_

Sanji lifted his knee, as if ready to attack. "Poitrine…"

_Sanji-kun, no!_ _It's me! Nami!_

"…Shoot!"

Luffy immediately stopped his punches the minute he saw Nami's body flying across the room, and crashed onto the stone wall adjacent to where he was standing. He seriously couldn't believe what he saw, but yeah, now he was just filled with anger. The destructive kind.


	4. Begin Playtime

**One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, I love you Oda!**

**I'm sorry for the pretty much late update. I was a little uninspired heheh because I need to create non-canon characters for the Supernova's Spiderweb game and create a battle map for the game! By time you will come to realize my laziness by figuring out where the non-canons are from, lol. I learned that fighting scenes are hard to write. I initially wanted to separate this chapter into two parts since it's nearly 5,000 words long – the longest chapter I have ever written in my history of FF, so you better kiss this chapter, not a smack, but a French kiss – but I couldn't bring myself to. I went all out on writing this chapter, I really worked hard on his, so I hope you all would like it. And if you do, follow/favourite/review, it would make me very happy. I love you, I truly do.**

**(ZoRobin shippers who unintentionally stumbled onto this fic, cringe! LuNa and SanNa shippers, cry!)**

* * *

**Chapter Four – Begin Playtime**

"Oh, are you all starting the show without me? How rude!"

Kidd leaned his head back to see their last guest of the day, in that rather luxurious room. The pink-haired Supernova appeared from the only entrance of the room – a gold-metallic stairs leading downstairs. She had a piece of turkey meat in her hand, and surprisingly she only appeared to have taken only a bite or two. Jewelry Bonney was known for her gluttonous habits, as the rest of them had observed during their dramatic encounter at Sabaody Archipelago approximately two to three years ago.

"You're late," Kidd commented. "Didn't you get my love letter?"

"Shut up," she said, and climbed the couch, seating herself beside Kidd, who threw an arm on the couch over her. Despite seeing the Supernovas as powerful rivals in the New World, she enjoyed Kidd's flirtations very much albeit the serious, devilish face he would always put on for macho. "Is everyone here already? Why didn't you wait for me?"

Bonney scanned the room entire room. Hawkins was still off on his hay chair and desk, minding his own business. Drake seemed to be well rested on a chair of his choice – something resembling more than a glamorous dining chair and less than a King's throne, with enough jewels on it, God knows where did that chair came from, even. Bege was resting on a single seated sofa just adjacent to Kidd's, his don-like coat remained smooth He was looking rather patient with both his hands in his pocket, and a cigar in between his lips. Apoo, as usual, seated himself on a nearby couch, bobbing his head along with a very familiar tune played on his keyboard – wait, isn't this a Spice Girls song? What was that called, Stop? _Stop right now, thank you very much, I need somebody with a human touch?_

"Where's the Mad Monk?"

"He's not joining," Kidd explained. "He bailed out on the plan. Unlike the rest of us, he thinks that the Straw Hats are pretty impressive themselves."

"He has good respect," Bege interrupted.

"That's bullshit," Bonney grumbled to herself. "He doesn't even hold any grudge against whatever happened at Sabaody two years ago?"

"I made a promise to have their heads chopped off when I see them here in the New World," Drake said, folding his arms.

"Me too."

"Wait, what about Trafalgar Law?" Bonney asked again.

"He's stupid," Kidd commented. "That baka helped Straw Hat during the War at Marineford two years ago. And he even chose to be a slave to the shitty World Government. There's no way I'd invite him!"

"Okay." Having all her questions answered, she turned her attention to the television screens in front of her. They all appeared to be live footages from transparent transponder snails located in the corners of each room all over the arena, or what they would rather refer to as The Spiderweb. "So this is The Spiderweb? How do you call it The Spiderweb? It doesn't even look like a spider web."

"It is. It's a building built underground," Drake explained, being informative as he already is. "It's man-made, made of stone in the shape of a spider web if you'd look down from the sky. Citizens of the neighbouring islands gave it that name. When they found it, it was already long abandoned. Some say it's a ruin from the Ancient Kingdoms."

"Impressive. Now I'm curious of what's inside!" Kidd said, casually moving closer to Bonney. He stretched his arms and threw one around Bonney's shoulder, which caused Apoo to snort teasingly.

"Kidd and Bonney sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I-"

"Fuck off, Apoo!" Embarrassed, he waved his arm and levitated a metal Zippo lighter – the nearest metal object – and attacked Apoo with it, though he knew it wouldn't even leave a scratch on Apoo. "Next time it's my precious dagger!"

"Oi, that was my lighter," Capone complained calmly, and later sighed. "This is why I always carry an extra."

Looking rather not bothered, Hawkins was still dealing his cards on the hay table. "Sniper Sogeking, seventy percent of death."

Bonney overheard Hawkins and impatiently scanned the numerous divided screens for a sign of the Straw Hat's famous long-nosed sniper. It was a little blurry, but she found him, in a room with Thaoru, her own very handsome, blonde subordinate. The sniper looked somewhat damaged and fragile, trying to pick himself off the floor after that attack from Thaoru. "Oh, Thaoru got him!"

"Thaoru? What the hell, Bonney?" Drake interrupted. "You sent your player out without waiting for the signal?"

"What signal? I don't know any signal!" The so-called letter secretly sent by Kidd to her contains eight percent love letter and twenty percent details of the game they were about to play, anyway.

Kidd smiled. "I think it's time we send out our players as well. Killer?"

Killer, who sat in silence since the arrival of the rest of the Supernovas, nodded as he took his captain's hit. He proceeded to leave the room immediately, hoping that by the time he reached the entrance of The Spiderweb, the rest of the players didn't kill each other's head off first beforehand.

* * *

Usopp thought he was already used to spitting blood. The spot of thick liquid on the floor was deep gray to his black-and-white view, but it is definitely blood. Bruised back? More likely, since he was thrown backwards to the stone wall. Broken rib? Not yet, but soon. Maybe.

It bothers him a lot that he is facing an enemy, defenceless. He could not locate his Kuro Kabuto, and he couldn't even distinguish those damn pop greens for him to use against the enemy. He's entirely defenceless, fuck that and fuck the fact that he wasn't very much skilled in hand combat. Zoro would've taken down a ferocious dinosaur without his swords, and Sanji would've kicked a whale unconscious. Luffy need no explaining, his Gomu Gomu no Mi powers took down two Warlord, and he even beaten a _God_, for God's sake.

And fuck the fact that he fell for the enemy's tricks!

"Damn it, who are you?!"

Yeah, who is he? Blonde and muscular, in a very much metallic silver and black suit – more like a light armour – underneath his well-played Trafalgar Law costume. His blonde hair was wavy, but cut short above his shoulder. His eyes were deep blue – very handsome, definitely – and he looked as if he had forgotten to shave earlier this morning, but still, handsome. "You don't know who I am? How can you not know who I am?"

"Maybe you're just not famous enough?"

"Damn you, I am famous!" The muscular man exclaimed in annoyance, and sent a kick onto Usopp's jaw.

He flew backwards in pain, again. "Okay! Okay! You're famous, you're famous!"

"Then you should know I'm Bonney's player."

Nope, that doesn't sound right at all, to Usopp. That sounded very kinky, instead. But what would some kind of blonde muscular pimp do in a place like this? "Too much i-i-information…"

"So you already knew about the Spiderweb game?"

Game? Nobody mentioned a game to Usopp. How he was knocked unconscious, how he woke up alone and how he now sees in black and white, wasn't even mentioned too. In fact, that stupid decoy or disguise trick he stupidly fell for was the first human interaction he had since he woke up, and fuck that too, because he's being kicked, slammed, and punched by that weird-talking blonde man. "What Spiderweb game? What game?"

But the weird-talking blonde man did not answer.

"W-wait!" Usopp used all the strength left in his arms to lift him off the ground, to at least, sit upright. "You didn't k-k-kill Law, didn't y-you?"

"Law? No. I'm Nuno man. I ate the Nuno Nuno no Mi and I'm able to make anything fabric out of thin air, like Trafalgar Law's signature coat and hat. I like the hat. Too bad it's already damaged."

"Ooh, then you can open a business, a clothing line like Crimin, or Dorothy Perkins, or… what's your name again…"

"Thaoru."

"Thaoru Clothing Line…"

It was only five seconds later that Thaoru realized that Usopp was trying to distract him. "Stop messing with me! I am the prince of-"

Thankfully, there was one particular ammunition that Usopp could distinguish based on the shape itself – one of his very first amateur creation when he first joined the Straw Hat Pirates as a vice-captain, well, actually a sniper, but he would very much like to pretend he is the Vice Captain. He fixed his goggles, not for the sake of aiming a particular target, but rather, it would be easier to flee with his goggles on.

"_Usopp's Kemuri Boshi!_" He yelled with confidence, and threw it onto the ground, after he made sure where to escape. "_Smoke Star!_"

* * *

_"Guard Point!_"

The reindeer was relieved, very much relieved. Whatever air-cutting attack that hit him earlier had earned him two or three very light wounds – it would've caused him more serious body damage if he didn't transform – but nonetheless, he was finally released from those sticky webs. Chopper landed onto the floor on his four tiny hooves sticking out of his thick _guard point_ fur. "Yosh."

"Chopper!" Chopper was even more relieved to see his comrade – and oh yes, one of the monster trio! – enter the room. Zoro rushed in very quickly. "Oi, Chopper! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," the reindeer replied and transformed back to his normal form. He quickly climbed onto the green-haired swordsman and tugged tightly onto his green robes, sobbing loudly. "I'm perfectly okay!"

Zoro gave out a quick sigh and patted Chopper's back. He would normally ignore on Chopper being a teeny bit of a crybaby after an unexpected danger such as this, but he let Chopper sob all his snot on his robes this time, since the damage was from him anyway. "I was just using the back of my blades."

Chopper slowly removed himself from Zoro's green robes, and looked up at him. "Have you found the others?"

Zoro shook his head. "Worse. You're the first one I found. And I'm missing one katana. I thought I'll just be searching for the rest of the guys, but turned out I had an extra task too. Man, this is troublesome."

"I wanna go back to the Sunny…" Chopper wept. "I want Luffy…"

"I don't think it'll be that easy." Zoro turned around and examined the room. "We're all separated and trapped in this weird dungeon. Whoever did this must've wanted to mess with us. He could have killed us while we were unconscious if he wanted to really eliminate us."

"So whoever did this has no intention to kill us?"

"I didn't say he didn't want us end up dead."

"Eh! Don't say things like that!"

"Don't worry. I don't plan to die here either." Zoro readjusted his swords. "We should go find the others."

The little reindeer doctor transformed into his full animal form, and carried his little blue nose forward. He hurried beside Zoro, walking a little bit in front of him just hopping that he would lead the way. If he followed Zoro's instincts, they could've end up walking in a circle anyway.

"Chopper, you're bleeding a bit. You sure you're okay?"

Chopper nodded. "I can handle light wounds. Besides, I'm a brave reindeer, am I?"

Zoro gave him a little smile. "Aah, yes you are."

"Yosh!" Chopper's face brightened with confidence.

"By the way, do you know any poison that could make one lose his physical sense or something? You know, something that could make you lose sense of touch. And then you couldn't feel pain, or heat or anything."

"Poison?" Chopper wondered, as he strutted along with him. "You mean, drug?"

"Yeah, poison, drug, whatever. You know any?"

Chopper had to dig through the knowledge he had stored in his mighty super doctor brain for something as per described by Zoro, but he couldn't really recall any. "There's always the conventional anaesthetic, though. Why?"

Zoro hesitated for a little while, but he trusted his ship's doctor anyway. "Well, I couldn't _feel_ anything since I got up. I couldn't literally _feel_ anything."

"They gave you anaesthetic when they kidnapped us?"

"That's the problem. It's possible that they made my skin numb or something. But I don't see the point in giving me that sort of drug." For a laidback, '_come at me bro I ain't afraid of ya_' kind of swordsman, he did have his intelligent and prideful moments, such as this. Not to complain, but Zoro is definitely very useful when it comes to his captain's ruthless decision making during critical times. "If something caused this, it must be something else. Maybe this cave emits some kind of energy that makes you numb or something."

"Eh! This cave is scary then! I don't want to lose my senses!"

"It's possible. I never heard of it, but we can try asking our brainy archaeologist later. I suppose Robin could solve this problem." Zoro sighed, yet again, rubbing the tip of his fingers to his thumb in a lousy attempt to feel something. "It's a bit hard to fight when you have no sense of touch."

Chopper nodded confidently on their next mentioned mission – to find Nico Robin.

* * *

No matter where she goes, Nico Robin is an always observant. Being an archaeologist, she got used to solving mysteries by the means of making out or guessing out stories from whatever that was remained. "We're in a really old building," she told the cyborg and the skeleton, as she brushed her fingers to the wall and examined the old stone ceiling closely.

"Tell me something I don't know," Franky replied. He wasn't trying to be rude, but it would be a little more helpful if the archaeologist mentioned something like '_oh hey, I found a way out_.'

She looked up at the ceiling again, trying to determine the old, worn out pattern. "This pattern belonged to the old Asgharian tribe. I must say, we are really lucky to wake up in this ancient place."

"Lucky? What do you mean, lucky?" Franky asked, for the sake of being polite.

"Yohoho! We're trapped in an ancient place!" Brook interrupted.

Robin nodded. "Asghara was never mentioned in any history books I have read before. It was described in a poneglyph back in Alabasta. Asghara was a very prosperous kingdom brought to the New World by the fourth prince of Alabasta. The patterns here… are the same as ones in the tomb back in Alabasta."

Franky and Brook both didn't respond. They looked clueless, instead.

"Oh right, you weren't at Alabasta," Robin sighed.

"Well, we knew about the kingdom, Robin-san. But there is a poneglyph in Alabasta?"

Robin nodded. "Yes, there is. I would have deciphered more of it, but half of it was about Pluton, which was least of my interest."

"Oi, Pluton is a super great battleship," Franky said, defending Tom in between his words.

"Yes, it is," Robin smiled. "I was glad to have found that poneglyph, anyway. It has that clue – I'm not very certain, but my hypothesis could be right – that Alabasta is one of the remaining kingdoms from the Void Century. The poneglyph was, unlike others, was preserved very nicely. The King also did mention a will of protecting it, being passed down from generations to generations. I don't think their ancestors would randomly find a gigantic block with symbols and decided to put it in a tomb. They knew its importance."

It was all suddenly so interesting to Franky and Brook, knowing that their archaeologist just might solve a portion of one of the biggest mysteries in the world.

"Professor Clover was shot the second before he could reveal the name of the Ancient Kingdom. On Gorosei's orders. The reason why the Gorosei was terrified at the mention of the name of the Ancient Kingdom might be because," Robin took a deep breath, "it is a name recognized by the people of today, of this generation. To me, it might be Alabasta. Law-kun have once mentioned that Alabasta was the only kingdom which refused to join the twenty kings in the formation of the World Government, eight hundred years ago."

"Yohohoho," Brook said, impressed. "Our archaeologist just solved the world's biggest mystery!"

"That was just my hypothesis, though. I wouldn't want to release and invalidated theory. Moving on," Robin said, placing both hands on her hips, "Asghara was mentioned once in the poneglyph. It was ordered to be destroyed, however, for bearing such _illogical_ technology – their source of power are energy stones, which generates something equal to electricity."

Franky too, looked up onto the ceiling. "So, this place keeps _illogical _technology, huh? Sounds _super_ if we could use it to upgrade Sunny!"

Brook tilted his head in wonder. "Did we just decided on a new mission, yohoho?"

Robin smiled. "Fufufu, it might be interesting if Sunny could use bits of Pluton's technology, no?"

"Yosh! Let's do it!" Franky said, thrilled.

"But Franky, I forgot to mention." Robin looked up once again. "We are being watched too, it seems. There is a transponder snail at that corner."

"Oops, looks like we have been found out about." It wasn't any of their voices, nor anyone else in their crew's voices. The minute they turned to their back, they learned of the presence of someone else in the room – an enemy, from the looks of it. None of them have ever seen this weird-looking enemy before, but he had red and gold metal-like body, almost as if a robot with a human head. The enemy wore a handsome goatee, his eyebrows were thick, his hair appeared short but curly and his grin was yes, very handsome indeed. On his chest was a circular, glowing blue light – God knows what are those lights for, but they are definitely not for the same purpose of Franky's nipple lights, anyway.

The enemy had his arms folded on his chest, and with a confident grin, he said, "hello." Franky pointed his almost-mechanical arm towards him, Robin crossed her arms in front of herself, and Brook held his sword-cane firmly, all ready to attack the enemy, well from what he appeared to be, he could be a cyborg.

And from his smug, he could be very strong.

* * *

Nami was barely breathing.

For God's sake, it's Sanji's kick. It could casually take down a Sea King. To have that against Nami's delicate body, she was like a toothpick. The orange-haired navigator gasped for her breath – something she could really hear from herself even though her voice wasn't really there, yet. She was desperately trying not to get knocked out, because she knew it would be harder to wake up from that. She had to keep her consciousness, she doesn't want to die that soon. She doesn't want to die because of her favourite, annoying but loving blonde cook!

Though she was pretty much angry as on why Sanji had attacked her, she wasn't exactly stupid either. All these years living with someone who put chivalry on top of his own life, Sanji wasn't the kind of person who would ever lay hand – or feet – on a woman. No, never. Sanji would never hurt a woman in his life, much less her. It's Nami, for heaven's sake. Nami, the one Sanji would always swoon on, she daresay, more than _Robin-chan_.

If only she had her voice right now, damn it. If only she could say something. Nami tried to move her fingers but she was too weak. The pain on her lower abdomen took too much of her energy. All she could try to do now is to bear with the deadly pain. She coughed blood – yet another sound she could hear herself making.

Thud, thud, thud.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Sanji said loudly, his pupils weren't fixed while at it, as if he was searching for something in his view. "Don't be so arrogant on beating me just because I'm blind. These eyes are not the only thing I use to see what's around me."

_Blind?_ That's it! That's definitely it. Sanji attacked her because he couldn't see her. He could sense the presence of a human, but he wouldn't have thought it was a woman! He wouldn't have thought it's Nami, even! He did ask, before he attacked, but all he had for an answer was silence, and she lost her voice, even. _Well, damn it!_

Sanji moved forward and yes, guided by his inner sense, he located her body on the floor, but he was far from touching it. He placed one foot onto her abdomen, on her ribcage. Nami tried to scream in pain, the pressure from his shoe made the pain worse than it already is. _Sanji-kun, please forgive yourself, please forgive yourself_…

Thud, thud, thud.

The piercing pain on her lower abdomen made her cry a little. She gathered her strength to move, and tried to push herself with her knees. She turned her head slowly to the source of the sound, but what greeted her later was a loud crashing sound and a familiar scream.

Sharp pieces of broken glass flew everywhere and scattered around the room in front of him, but Luffy couldn't care less. Another loud scream followed after, and all she could see was Luffy flying onto Sanji. Sanji looked happy at the sound of Luffy's scream, but little did he know, he was going to be thrown onto the ground. He might have sensed it with his whatever inner sense, but he might not have expected that he would be attacked by his own captain.

Sanji gave a short gasp in pain as his body hit the floor, with Luffy straddling him angrily, locking his body so he wouldn't be able to move. Nami tried to scream, or shout, or do whatever the fuck to make it stop, but she just couldn't. Sanji was within Nami's reach, though. She tried stretching out her hand in hope to stop Luffy from literally killing their cook.

"Luffy? Luffy, what the hell!?" Sanji yelled in between his coughs. He tried to get up, or move, but Luffy was locking him on the floor just too well in his position.

"You, how could you!" Luffy threw an enforced fistful punch onto Sanji's face.

Sanji could hear his jaw crack, but he was thankful it wasn't dislocated. Luffy's punch was too much for him to handle – he had never received one in his life before, and that made him a little emotional. His captain had never really hit him this seriously before. "Lu-luffy! Why…"

"How could you! How could you attack your own nakama!?" Luffy's face was all vein and of shades of red – something anger would give him – but it's not like Sanji could see him anyway. "You almost killed Nami!"

Sanji's blind eyes widened as he paused. Fuck that blindness. He stared blankly into the nothingness to absorb the fact that he had attacked his comrade. Worse, a woman. Worse, _his_ Nami-san. "I-I a-almost killed… N-nami-san?"

Luffy was ready to present Sanji with another punch, but Nami weakly had grabbed his leg. Luffy looked at her as she gathered her strength to lift her head and mouthed to him, _forgive him, he's blind_. She knew well Luffy is a little slow in lip-reading, and there is a fifty percent chance that he might ignore her voiceless speech, but she could at least try.

_Forgive him, he's blind!_

Sanji was already half-crying, tears rolling down from the corner of his eyes. He was apparently still digesting the fact that he attacked a woman, the woman he had dedicated his life to, even. In all blindness, he moved his hand sideways, trying to capture anything from whoever he had attacked earlier. That was when Luffy figured out that Sanji couldn't see.

The long hair. Sanji's hand managed to find her long hair, and then her face, and then her little pointy nose. And then her long eyelashes, and then her chubby cheeks, and then her soft lips, he traced it all. "Nami-san," he said, and started crying horrendously it's almost very embarrassing yet emotional. "What have I done to you?!"

Nami managed to grasp his hand on her face and gave it a light kiss, in hope that it would signal him to _forgive yourself, Sanji-kun_. It made him sob even more. "I almost killed you but you… Nami-san, I'm sorry! I'll never forgive myself for attacking your delicate body of an angel… Damn it, what have I done?"

Luffy slowly had let go the collar of Sanji's shirt. As soon as he learned that Sanji was blind, he also had learned that Nami couldn't utter a single word. She was on the verge of death and she had only managed to mouth her message to Luffy. It took him two to three minutes to finally grasp the situation, assisted by Nami's voiceless speech and Sanji's crying. The straw hat lad was still obviously very angry, not only to Sanji, but to the ones who made Sanji blind and made Nami mute. Fuck them, fuck them very much.

Luffy finally released Sanji, who immediately moved closer to Nami and took her in his arm. Sanji's arms trembled so terribly, and he was sobbing uncontrollably while he pulled Nami into his embrace and let her rest in his arms as she smiled very weakly. Luffy froze at the sight. He never had seen Sanji so vulnerable.

Sanji was probably traumatized by everything.

Luffy was not less concerned about Nami, though. The sight of her, lying on the floor, with a mouthful of blood and saliva, barely moving, had terrified him. Luffy didn't want Nami to die, either. He would not forgive himself if Nami died.

Luffy sat in silence in front of them both, nearly crying. "Sanji… Stay here and take care of Nami." Luffy removed his dear straw hat, and placed it on top of Nami's head. "Nami… Take care of my hat…" He cracked his fist in anger. "I'm going to beat those bastards who made you blind and made Nami mute."

Nami gave Luffy a weak smile, with half-lidded eyes, she told him voicelessly, '_beat them good. I'll wait for you, Captain_.'


	5. Guarding Sunny

**So many grammatical errors in the previous chapter! I only did realized it when I reread it two three times. I normally write at night, around eleven something and would usually straight away publish around one or two something, so pardon my excited and careless head. Thank you for sticking with Supernova's Spiderweb. I really appreciate it. Enjoy the suspense. Enjoy the humor. I know some things or events in the story are a little bit unreasonable but justification will be revealed in time. I promise you yes it has a good plotline and things will be revealed with cherry on top or something like that heh.**

**Yes. Oh my shit another unexpected character appeared. Yes please don't hit me on the head. Sorry that this is rather short, too.**

**Give me love, I need to know how you feel about this story.**

**(What? No one mentioned the Kidd-had-a-crush-on-Bonney thing? I thought I loved that bit I put in hohoh. Secret ship!)**

* * *

**Chapter Five – Guarding Sunny**

The Thousand Sunny felt awkwardly quiet without the Straw Hats around – this comes from Trafalgar Law himself, who had previously sailed on the Thousand Sunny for an amount of time reasonable enough for him to actually accurately describe A Day In The Life of The Straw Hat Pirates. The ship was carefully docked on the hidden bays at Tarantula Island, which didn't took him that long to reach given his authority as a Shichibukai. He has an army below him and he has Marine Admirals assisting him, though not wholeheartedly willing to, it seems.

"Yeah, tell that old man to come if he want to, but it would be better if I could solve this alone. It would be best if the Supernovas can be dismissed without the involvement of the Marines. Otherwise, everything would get just a little too dramatic around there." That was what he told Tashigi, that spirited left-hand of Smoker who seemed to be a little bit disadvantaged without her specy specs. That was what he told her on the G5-Unit's ship, anyway.

He trusted the Marines to stay out of the whole thing. He himself wasn't even sure of what the Supernovas are planning at the moment, but having a bunch of villains with outrageous bounties on their heads, _reunited_ on an island in the New World wasn't exactly something normal. If the Straw Hats were a part of that planed _reunion_, that Mugiwara-ya must have mentioned it once or twice to him. Or at least that ginger navigator of theirs would tell him something.

"No sign of struggle, or fight," Law commented silently as he examined the deck of the Thousand Sunny. "Did they went off voluntarily?"

"It's the Shichibukai Trafalgar Law, isn't it?" A cloaked figure appeared, to Law's surprise. The figure jumped down from the Crow's Nest onto the turf, and from underneath his hood, Law spotted a rather friendly smile. "I didn't expect to see you around."

Law eased a little from his surprise, as he didn't sense danger from the cloaked man. Rather, he was a little confused as to why _he_ is there. "I didn't expect to see you around, either."

The man bellowed a small laugh, and removed his hood. The tattoo on the left side of his face was still there, like the last time Law had met him, around a year ago. He didn't really resemble the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates much, but rather, he did contain the same eyes, and wickedly excited smile as Monkey D Garp. "I heard he's around, so I couldn't resist. But I was quite disappointed when I found out that no one is on this ship."

"That's very unlike them," Law commented. "They would always have someone to guard the ship whenever they go off. Something must've gone wrong. They were probably abducted."

"Hmm, it seems so."

Law crossed his arms over his chest. "Did you know about the Supernova's gathering on this island?"

"There's nothing I don't know. I have men all around the globe. So yes. Although, it's quite intriguing that this is the _only_ ship docked on this island. Have they grown _wings_?" Dragon joked, and paused, waiting for Law's reaction but the Schichibukai was rather lost for thought. "If Luffy is in trouble, he could manage to get out on his own. But he's always aware that he can't rely on strength alone."

"Still, the Supernovas are a lot stronger than they used to. If they managed to kill Mugiwara-ya, the Gorosei will remain to reign, and the Will of the D will not be carried on…"

"Will of the D, hmm. You understood the Will of the D?" Dragon asked curiously.

"My advancement as a Shichibukai had not been useless." Law smirked, a little. "You understood it too, right?"

To Law's disappointment, Dragon answered 'no'. He let out a little laugh, yet again. "But that doesn't mean that I don't believe in the Will of the D. It is just something that I don't believe is _my_ destiny. I am a revolutionary, you see. But Luffy has that kind of spirit, didn't he? How easily everyone believed he will carry the Inherited Will. Law, I know my son will be carrying on with the Inherited Will. When the time comes, he will overturn what needs to be overturned. And in the meantime, I do what I do best. Hahaha! You're okay with Luffy surpassing you as a pirate someday?"

Law smiled calmly. What a family. "I'll just focus on keeping Mugiwara-ya alive in the meantime."

Dragon nodded. "There's a pyramidal tower in the middle of this island. That's where the Supernovas are gathered. But that should not be your concern. You should take this ship away. Anchor off at the East of Black Widow Island."

"What?"

"Just take this ship away to Black Widow Island. You will understand. As for the Supernovas, I'll take care of them if they try to do anything funny."

* * *

Usopp is alone, for now. He had easily escaped that weird, muscular clothing man with that silver armour-like suit, but that doesn't mean that Thaoru wouldn't find him again, eventually. The room he was in was not as big as the one he was at, before. He tried to stay as quiet as possible for the moment, even though he might miss the chance of being found by a fellow comrade. Given his black-and-white vision, he wasn't ready to fight, just yet.

Usopp sat on the cold stone floor, hugging his knees. Slowly calming down, he sat in silence, while his mind tried to grasp the whole situation. He woke up in a cupboard – which is eerily strange, who would abduct someone and stow them in a cupboard? – with the lights off. When the lights were finally on, he discovered that the place is a series of rooms made of stone, interconnected with each other. Like a maze, only that he had skipped the beginning, so it would be very tough to find the end. He had been separated from his friends, he found someone disguising as Trafalgar Law – why Law, not his other comrades that weird guy decided to disguise as? – and finally, the weird guy introduced himself as Bonney's player, which sounded very cheeky, and he mentioned something about _The Spiderweb_.

Bonney. The name is very familiar to him. Bonney, Bonney, Bonney.

Wait, isn't Bonney one of the Supernovas from two years ago? He never had met the pink-haired pirate face-to-face, but he saw her wanted poster at Bottakuri bar when they all decided to wait for Silvers Rayleigh. Shakuyaku had a pile of posters next to the newspapers on the countertop. Yes, that was where Usopp saw Jewelry Bonney's wanted poster.

But then, what did Thaoru meant by, Bonney's _player_? Is this some sort of game? What is _The Spiderweb_, anyway?

The long nosed sharpshooter emptied his pockets and placed the contents of his pockets on the floor in front of him. He had a reasonable amount of ammunition and pop greens that would probably be able to take down one or two enemy, or even help him fled for safety. Without coloured vision, he wouldn't be able to make use of his pop greens – or else he would only gamble – but his normal ammunitions should be very distinguishable and sufficient. He had to sort his ammunition out first, before he could make a move, and find his other comrades.

Yep, Usopp's on his own now, and he needs to be a brave warrior of the stone cold cave to get his ass out of that eerie place.

* * *

The blonde cook's hands were still trembling. He felt weak, after that horrible punch from Luffy that might have taken his life if Luffy would take his second shot, and after that horrible punch onto his senses that he have hurt the woman he cared for the most.

Even so, he could still feel the weight of the navigator in his embrace, and her heavy breath against his neck, as if gasping for dear life. It made his heart drop even more.

"_Lu-Luffy…"_ Nami managed to breathe. Yes, she was voiceless, but she managed to breathe out those words that came out as a whisper. When she realized Sanji had reacted to her whisper on the nape of his neck, she felt a little overjoyed – finally, she could communicate with him!

"Nami-san!" Sanji lifted her shoulders carefully, adjusting her to lean better in his arms.

"_Where's Luffy_?" Nami asked, still in her whisper.

"He's off… for revenge…"

"_Sanji-kun, are you still blind?_"

"Yes…" Sadly, yes.

"_Do you think… we would be… permanently disabled_?"

Crash, are the sounds of Sanji's hopes to continue as a cook on the Thousand Sunny. Crash, are the sounds of Sanji's hopes to see his Nami-swan and Robin-chwan's beautiful face of angels for the last time. Crash, are the sounds of Sanji's hopes to listen to Nami's sweet voice just once more. Damn it, if their disability is permanent, damn it very much.

"_Luffy's gone off… By himself? He is… an idiot…"_

Yeah, Sanji agreed. His captain is an idiot. Luffy doesn't even have the slightest clue on where he should head to, who he should beat, whose ass he should kick. He just runs off, screams, and he never pays attention to that one small strategy talk before their fight or adventure begins. But Luffy is Luffy, after all. You can't blame the captain for being protective of his own subordinates.

"_Sanji-kun… Can you… carry me?"_

"N-Nami-san?"

"_Let's go… find Chopper…"_

Right, Chopper. Nami is seriously wounded. If she wasn't treated immediately, his _poitrine shot_ would be fatal to Nami. And damn it, he would slit his own throat with a kitchen carving knife if he became the reason Nami lost her life. He wouldn't let that happen. "Right, Nami-san. I'll carry you!"

* * *

"Why do you have to be in front?"

"Because we can't rely on your sense of direction."

"Ouch, that's harsh. What if the bad guy decided to attack when you're upfront?"

That made Chopper jump a little, Zoro did a good job on scaring him. But for the sake of _not getting lost_, he put his bravery up forward. "I'm a monster too!"

"Yeah, yeah. But how do you know if we're not _lost_? We're still stuck here, aren't we?"

"Well, at least I have my sense of smell," Chopper said, proudly. "Although, the only smell I've detected since we got stuck here is yours, of course, and Robin's."

"Eh?" The swordsman lifted his head up. "Robin's not far away?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I detected Robin's scent earlier before the lights went on. But it's just one of her shoes. Good news is, she must've walked the same path we are walking. Bad news is, I couldn't detect her scent anymore here."

"Then, why do you have to be in front? It's not like you could smell anyone at the moment."

Chopper would like to hit Zoro on the head and yell _shut up_, but he resisted the urge to do so. Now is not the time to argue, anyway. Chopper himself didn't even know where the hell they are at the moment. Every room they have passed through looked and smelled almost the same. Each room has either one or two big openings, on which they have to choose to advance to the next room. Some of those rooms has transparent glass walls, where they could see the other side of the wall very clearly, but to their dismay, they have not even found a single hint of their comrades, except for Robin's discarded pair of ankle boots, that is.

"This is like a maze, Zoro. It's impossible to get out of here."

Zoro held on to the – though he cannot feel – hilt of his swords. "Do you want me to cut through these walls?"

Chopper hesitated before agreeing because, well, what the heck.

Zoro unseathed his Sandai Kitetsu, and with confidence and effort, he swiftly sliced up upon a wall – to their right side. They both paused at their spot, waiting for the stone wall to crumble, but all that greeted them both were tiny cracks. "Was that not enough?"

Chopper transformed into his arm point, and knocked the cracked wall in front of them with his hooves. He only managed to create a hole, though. Pieces of cracked stone crumbled onto the ground. They hoped to fight sunlight through the hole, perhaps. But what they found was something else.

"It's dirt. Soil," Chopper said, examining the brownish layer of wall behind the stone wall.

"Crap, are we underground or something?"

* * *

"Franky!" Robin called as she watch that red-and-gold robot guy threw the cyborg shipwright backwards, with just a punch. Just a punch. Their opponent is pretty strong, damn it. The archaeologist crossed his hands in front of her. "_Dos fleur!_"

Two slim, flawless hands grew from the robot guy's shoulder, immediately resting on his head and his neck, ready to twist his head to death, perhaps? The robot guy was faster than Robin, though, and before Robin could say twist, robot guy grabbed the elbows of the phantom hands, and twisted it instead.

Robin gasped in pain, taking the damage on her real elbows and fell onto her knees as her phantom hands disappears into flower petals.

Done with that, robot guy found Brook landed on his skeleton knees in the middle of the room, back facing him, the skeleton's cane bearing some sort of sword. What the hell?

"_Hanauta Sancho…_" Brook said, which made Robin and Franky both turn their heads towards robot man. "_Yahazu Giri!_"

With the click of Brook's cane, the robot guy felt a certain damage on his so-called robot body – a slice, perhaps – which seemed to penetrate deep into his body. Robot guy fell onto his knees, too, and tried to get up on his feet again the minute Brook turned to face mister robot guy.

"Oh, that got me." He said, ignoring the pain, though still struggling to stand up. "Nice job, skeleton."

"If you want to compliment me, at least make it a skull joke, yohoho," Brook replied.

"At least introduce yourself first you asshole robot," Franky said, a little angered. His body did not take damage from robot guy's attack earlier, but damn it, he's going to run out of Cola if he's going to fight this guy.

"Oh, sorry about that. Allow me to introduce myself. Genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist – well, not really a philanthropist but it does make me sound cool, isn't it."

"Get to the point," Franky interrupted sternly.

"Right. I'm Kidd's Player. Tony Tony Stark."

And with that, all three Straw Hats couldn't help but laugh, which was well expected by robot guy Tony Tony Stark himself. He was offended, but he could hold on to it.

"Yohohoho! Are you related to our ship doctor?"

"That explains the suuuuper goatee! Hahahaha!"

"Fufufufu, that's very cute, _Tony Tony _Stark-san."

"Shut up!" Tony Tony Stark bellowed. "Don't compare me to your pet."

"So, what are you? A reindeer who are a cyborg fruit?" Franky joked still.

"I am a cyborg, and at least I'm more decently clothed than you and your embarrassing speedo," Stark replied snobbishly. "Now shut up and let me win, okay? I've got three prizes in front of me, my Captain's gonna win this time."

"Hold on." Robin held a straight face. "Before you _win_, would you fill us in? You're Kidd's player, as you were saying?"

Proudly, Stark stood back in the position in which he was relaxed rather, nowhere near attacking. "I'm Captain Kidd's player. I represent our team for this game. Straw Hats hunting game! Points are calculated based on the bounty of the heads that we've taken down. How very lucky I am now, you see."

"So, Eustass Kidd has something to do with this, eh?" Franky said, lifting his sunglasses up onto his forehead.

"Oh, not just him. Wait until you see the other players from Apoo's team, Drake's team, Hawkins' team, Bonney's team and Bege's team. But wait, I don't think you'll be able to meet any other player after this." Tony Tony Stark tightened both his fist, ready to attack.

"_Strong Right!_"

* * *

Bonney sat on the couch, looking restless.

Kidd suspected that maybe it was because she ran out of food or something, or she was rather worried that long nosed sharpshooter was able to escape from her player, Thaoru. Bonney was unusually quiet as he watched the screen. She was less entertained compared to the others when they watched the Straw Hat punched his own subordinate. That was a good drama, really.

"Thaoru… Jeez, I made a mistake," she murmured to herself as she watched the screen.

"What was that?" Kidd asked beside her.

"Eh, nothing." She rubbed her temples and returned to the screen. "Is that Nico Robin?" She asked, at the sight of the Straw Hat's archaeologist staring at the ceiling and noticing the image transmitter transponder snail, perhaps.

"The one and only," Apoo interrupted confidently. "The woman who made those idiots somewhat declared war to the World Government."

"Then that's it." Bonney got up on her feet, the worried look still smeared upon her face. "Sorry, Thaoru," she added silently, and started walking towards the stairway exit.

"Oi, Bonney. The show isn't over yet," Drake called. "Where are you headed to?"

"Sorry guys, but I'm going into the arena," Bonney said, half-confident half-worried. "That Nico Robin, I have my own business with her. I'm going to solve it with her, one-on-one. Don't worry, I won't disrupt the game. I love you imbeciles too much to do so."


	6. Green Bruce

**Chapter 731? I'm not crying, you are! Oda is really the king of trolling, isn't he? Anyway, hands up if you ship Sabo and Koala! And thumbs up to the one who made that gif of Sabo and Koala dancing to Enel, I mean, Eminem's intro of 'Without Me'. **_**Guess who's back, back again. Sabo's back, tell a friend.**_** Now someone please do a sketch gif of Sabo and Koala dancing to Enel's rapping the same thing. Kudasai.**

**If you guys are still alive from the mindfck of Chapter 731, I hope you're going to like this one. Oh yes, you are. I'm in love with Koala now, first still being Robin (lol yes bAsAn-chan let us weep together) and second being Perona. Yas I lap her. I lap her since she spent an entire night treating an injured (former) enemy at Kuraigana. Perona has a soft side, ya know.**

**Again, I'm sorry for the late update. I've been doing things and feeling things. I'm very gomen. Can't you see I'm trying to cover up my terrible vocabulary by bringing back my writing style? Thank you for following, I've noticed the number of followers growing day by day. I promise I won't let you down. Thank you, again. Also, I need to read more, so if you did wrote something good and want me to give it ago, just tell me, and I'll go check it out, okay?**

**One Piece belongs to the king of trolls Oda.**

* * *

**Chapter Six - Green Bruce**

" Do you think we should go in?"

He sighed, adjusting his top hat. Despite their adventure in the woods for the past two hours, looking for an entrance to a supposedly huge cave, which locals – or rather, citizens of the surrounding islands – refer to as The Spiderweb, his companion didn't seem to lose interest even a single bit, even though it had really been the dullest two hours in her life. Maybe. "No, Koala. We're going to stay outside and wait for the Straw Hats to come out."

"But, Sabo," she pouted behind him, "this is the Supernovas' we're dealing with. The crew is strong, but-"

The blond revolutionary cut her off, "exactly, Koala. This is the Supernovas' we're dealing with. We can't afford to show our faces. The revolutionary aren't supposed to be seen to affiliate with pirates in any way."

She gave him an annoyed look, even though he wasn't looking. "You sound like _her_, now, ugh."

Sabo turned, smirking at her with an eyebrow raised, teasingly. "Why suddenly _her_? You're jealous, aren't you? Admit it."

"Shut up," Koala replied, blushing terribly as she pulled her hat down her face. "I'm not jealous, you idiot."

Sabo tried to contain his laugh as he watched his fellow revolutionary's face turned strawberry pink. Being raised together, they had been close friends for years – even their _dad_ often assigns them to missions together. Sabo wasn't very sure if Koala really did _like_ him as more than a friend, but he enjoyed teasing her for the thought. But even if the lovely girl really did had feelings for him, it wouldn't really be a problem anyway. "You're blushing like a tomato."

"Shut up, no I'm not!" Koala pushed him forward, prompting him to turn away from her. "Focus on looking for the entrance. Focus!"

"Jealous," Sabo mocked her again, giving her a nudge.

Annoyed and embarrassed, Koala darted ahead and took the lead. They have been walking knowingly to be surrounded with trees, hiking up the sloped forest, which hinted them that they were walking towards the middle of the island. The Spiderweb is a monument of probably one or two kilometres radius of floor area. Given its height of only five to six metres tall, escaping shouldn't be that hard for the Straw Hats, but who knows, anyway, inside just might be a maze.

There were no gateway or secret openings though, when they found the monument and followed the walls, and goodness, they were really exhausted. But they did find a series of stairs, yes, embedded, man-made, stone stairs that lead them to somewhat the roof.

Koala kept her ego of not taking Sabo's hand as they both climbed the already mossy, slippery stone stairs. The rooftop of the monument seemed to be a series of walls of maze, if not, the pattern of a spider web. Thankfully for the stone walls being only half a meter tall, they were able to catch the sight of the _real _entrance, which was presumably the midpoint of the monument itself.

"You've got to be kidding me," Koala said, sighing. "Who created this anyway?"

"Thirsty?" Sabo offered a bottle of Coke – yes, Koala loved Coke – and she accepted it with a blush, as Sabo winked at her.

Sabo took over in leading, and after a few sighs and teasing, they had arrived at the entrance of the monument – a stone carved gateway, yes, very Indiana Jones, isn't it? However, the presence of a certain pink haired woman surprised them both, when they found her leaning against the gateway, awkwardly trying to adjust her shoes while munching down a slice of pizza.

Pizza. Where the hell did she get that, anyway?

"Bonney, you've got to be kidding me."

* * *

Those neon hexagons. Yes, those neon hexagons that appeared out of thin air after Tony Tony Stark's metal fist. Those fucking neon hexagons deflected Franky's bullets and sent it after him instead. "Damn it," Franky tried to catch his breath. "What was that, a shield?"

Stark gave a rather casual smirk – being all smart and suave and cool he appeared like – and raised his left hand. "Metal ammunition? My specialty," he said, sending the bullets to actually _float_ in air. And then with one gesture, he sent those bullets flying towards the archaeologist, who was apparently getting to sink in to the comfort of being barefooted.

"Robin-san!" Brook shouted, warning Robin as he drew his sword yet again.

"Shit," Franky cursed as he leaped in her direction. "Robin!"

A bullet collided with Robin's skin on her flawless cheek, just barely brushing. She quickly turned and grabbed the hilt of Shusui, unseathing it as quick as she could. Sensing another two bullets going in her direction, she ducked the first one, which went through her hair, swung Shusui to hit the second one, with all her might, and turned again to deflect the third bullet with the back of the black metal sword, which had aimed her shoulders.

Robin stood still in her position, holding the blade horizontally in front of her face. She was still panting, because _my goodness, this sword is heavy_. "Slow down, Stark-kun. I haven't fully mastered my Kenbonshoku Haki just yet..."

"R-r-robin-san…" Brook stood, astounded. "Cool!"

Brook's compliment sank in, and Robin closed her left eye. He thought it was a wink, until Robin raised her head again, still in her position, and uttered loudly in a deep voice, "look, I'm Zoro-"

"Stop it!" Franky yelled before Robin could finish, and Brook sank onto the floor, laughing uncontrollably, _just like Zoro! Just like Zoro!_

Stark was a little annoyed that he lost their attention. "Guys, can we just focus on the fight here? And you, babe, I knew you're a Devil fruit user, but you're also a swordsman? I think I underestimated you, baby."

"Oh, our archaeologist might be just a woman," Franky fixed his robotic hands back into place, "but she's suuuuper." He stood up, half-worrying about the amount of his Cola fuel. "And we're probably not the Monster Trio, but don't expect anything less."

"Yohohoho, I'm prepared too." Brook pointed his sword towards the red cyborg.

Robin held Shusui in front of her, firmly, as if growling in a low voice. "_Itouryu_…"

Brook couldn't help but laugh at the archaeologist's imitation of their dearly beloved swordsman, while Franky knelt on the floor, making thumping sounds with his fist, very sadly. "Who are you and what have you done to Robin…"

"Okay, that's it." Stark was beginning to lose patience. Given his superhuman speed, Stark jumped in Brook's direction. While in air, he opened his arms, directing both his palms towards Franky and Robin. "_Iron repulsor ray!_" he exclaimed, and two super motherfucking red stream of particle beams shot out of his palms and made way, so swift, towards them. Stark's metal suit – or body, whichever fits – made a clanking sound with the stone floor as he landed on Brook, locking both his skeletal arms.

Robin was rather impressed that the beam did not left a mark on Shusui, but its wave was strong enough that she fell backwards in a very un-ladylike manner, which made her flush, and while at it, trying to keep a calm demeanour. Franky had no time to yell his metal arm-shield as a stylish gesture of summoning a particular weapon – oh, yes, come on, please, _everyone_ does that, even Stark – but he did manage to get it ready to receive and deflect the super damned laser beam. It made a hole in Franky's shield, but thankfully, it wasn't deep enough to penetrate the vital compositions of his metallic arm.

"Damn, it made a hole," Franky was rather worried. Their opponent is pretty strong – well, he is Eustass Kidd's subordinate, no surprise there though – and his Cola supply is already half. He assumed it's enough for this battle, but he wasn't at all confident he could last if there are _more_ like this damned red-suited cyborg. For one second he really did wish he made a remote controller system for his Iron Pirate Franky Shogun so he could summon that _super_ battle weapon of his.

And maybe he could impress Robin too, this time.

"Ah, I feel my energy draining out of my body…" They heard Brook said, as Stark straddled the skeleton in suit, with Stark's metallic arm across his neck. "…although I only have bones for a body… Yohohoho…"

"This is no time for skull joke!" Franky yelled in exasperation. "Wait, you don't mean…" Immediately, Franky turned to Robin. "Robin, get out of here, find somewhere to hide, or run, just run!"

Robin shifted her glances between Franky and Stark in response. She got the hint, apparently.

"Chopper's bro's body here has sea stone fused in it somehow," Franky explained, ignoring Stark's comment of _enough-with-the-relation-to-your-pet_. "Just go and run, I'll save Brook and take this one down! We'll find you later, just go and run!"

Of course, Stark wouldn't let such a _babe_ – and a prize – go. He raised an arm, pointing towards Robin as if ready to shoot another super kick-ass beam.

"I'm not a devil fruit user, but you two are in danger, just run, Robin!"

Franky darted towards Stark and directed his beam upwards before it could even reach Robin. It made a hole in the ceiling, there were cracks around it too, and fuck, to Stark's surprise, Robin was nowhere around the room, anymore.

* * *

"_Kokutei roseo!_"

"_Tekkai!_"

Chopper and Zoro both expected this to happen eventually – bumping into a certain enemy. They knew that making way out of this stone maze wouldn't be their level of challenge if there's go _ghosts_ to their _pacmans_. Zoro would rather see himself as a _ghost_ rather than a _pacman_, but that was the least of their concerns now.

The enemy in front of them is, surprisingly, a normal person. A moderately built torso, a pair of glasses, wavy hair, pale skin and a pair of knee-length blue jeans in which the ends were as if purposely torn by hand. Both Chopper and Zoro wouldn't account his appearance as an enemy – seriously, he looked like some high-school genius who got stranded from a bad shipwreck and almost felt sorry for him. But the reveal of the man's ability to use Rokushiki, which they knew, not many can master, warned both the reindeer and the swordsman that this shipwrecked high-school genius is not at all one hell of a normal guy.

"_Shigan!_"

"_Guard point!_"

Despite turning into a bundle of cotton-like ball, Chopper took effect of the finger gun as he rolled backwards uncontrollably. It did not seem to give him bloody damage, though.

"Chopper! Shit!" Zoro called worriedly, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists to his two swords together. He swung his blades upwards in the man's direction. "Nitouryu…"

"Rankyaku!" The bespectacled man gave a strong kick in the air in front of him, forming a linear wave of transparent blue blade sort of aura in front of him, towards him.

Zoro jumped and used his Wadou Ichimonji to stop the stupid air cutting technique. He panted when he landed, still looking out for Chopper while at it.

"You know, I don't use Rokushiki _every time_ I fight," the buffed nerd readjusted his spectacles, and pulled his wavy, messy hair backwards. "To have me use it again, you guys are pretty impressive."

Chopper reverted back to his heavy point, not taking his eyes off the man.

"I thought this is just some cowardly pirate trick, putting us in a maze," Zoro said. "I didn't know the Marines would be this dirty and get involved, too."

"Oh, but I _am_ a pirate," the man corrected him.

"Shut up, I know Rokushiki is only taught to potential Marine big-shots."

"Then you don't know that well."

Chopper interrupted, "unless, you used to be a Marine."

The man tilted his head. "I'm not, but my Captain is." He laughed. "You must be the _Demon Hunter_, Roronoa Zoro. And you, I thought you're just a _pet_, but you seemed to be standing on a much higher level. Looks like the Marines did mess up on your bounty."

"Shut up," Chopper blushed, a smile formed on his face. "Even if you say so, it wouldn't make me happy, you asshole!"

"Marines, pirates, I don't really give a fuck," Zoro held his one sword up towards the man. "I just wanna get out of here and find my comrades, so all I have to do is kick your ass, right? Sounds like a pretty fair deal."

"Oh, but I'm not the only player. I haven't really introduced myself, have I?" The man explained confidently. "I'm X Drake's player. The name's Bruce. And this is the game of Supernova's Spiderweb."

Chopper and Zoro both tilted his head. "Bruce… Lee?"

"No, he doesn't look Chinese," Chopper commented, nonchalantly, "or anyone from East Blue."

"A gay professor?" Zoro suggested.

Bruce clenched his fist. "You guys better not make me angry…"

"Gay professor," Chopper wondered. "Zoro?"

"Hmm?" Zoro responded.

"What is 'gay'?"

"Oh, well, you see… Gay is like, when a man-"

"ENOUGH!" The man yelled, and instantly, his body had transformed into something big, bulky and green. Bruce's roars echoed in the stone room, loudly that it made Chopper jump. He is now the five times the size of his former self. Oh, the terror.

"A Z-z-zoan!" Chopper screamed, his legs trembled in fear.

"M-m-marimo gorilla?" Zoro stuttered. Chopper gave a loud _'eh!'_ at Zoro's comment.

"I told you," the green Bruce's feet made a loud _thump_ at one stomp, "not to," _thump_, "make me," _thump_, "angry!" He swung his gigantic green fist forward, in which, for a gigantic mass of living thing, he is pretty fast.

Zoro was not particularly ready to stop any attacks, instead, he leaped sideways to escape. Green Bruce's fist made the wall behind Zoro crack and crumble, he wondered if his bones would crack that much if he took a single hit. "A Zoan rokushiki user… This is bad… Chopper!"

Zoro looked around, but Chopper was nowhere to be seen, with the dust and stone crumbles from the walls. "Chopper!" _Damn, just damn_._ Bloody hell_, if he may say. He was hella worried, but it would be best if the little reindeer got thrown off somewhere this mad green thing couldn't harm him. Zoro got up and held his two swords tightly. "Okay, marimo gorilla, it's just gonna be you and me."

* * *

"O-oi!"

Sanji held his head up in darkness, trying to make out the direction of the very familiar voice. It echoed in front of him, and he needed to calm down his nervous panting so he could indicate clearly where did the familiar voice came from. Sanji held Nami tighter, who was still gasping for air – or in pain, perhaps – at a slower pace.

The footsteps became more distinct as the being came closer. Nami tightened her grasp on Sanji's sleeves, mouthing, "_it's Usopp, it's Usopp!_" though she knew that he wouldn't even get what the hell she was trying to say, anyway.

"Sanji!" He heard Usopp's voice from the present being in front of him. "Sanji, Nami, what happened here?"

"U-usopp, is that you?" Sanji said, stuttered.

"Of course it's me, you idio-"

"I'm sorry," Sanji cut him off. "I can't see."

"What? You can't see?"

He nodded. "I'm blind. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened, and I almost killed Nami-san, I almost-" He wailed, sobbed and he began to cry again.

Usopp took that it was rather unusual for Sanji to cry, and to admit that he hurt a woman. And _blind_… Sanji's eyesight was taken away from him, which Usopp didn't doubt at all, since he is also seeing in black and white. "Oi, Sanji… Calm down… Explain the situation here… What happened to you guys? Nami, are you okay? What happened?"

It took a few counts before Sanji could really calm down. "I attacked Nami-san. I didn't know… I woke up and I was already blind. Luffy was here, he managed to stop me… But I hurt her bad. And she couldn't speak, she was mute…"

"Luffy was here?" Yeah, no surprise to Usopp, as evident by his straw hat on Nami's head. "Nami's mute? Damn, this is getting even messed up…" Usopp inhaled sharply. "Was Luffy okay? He had no missing senses, right?"

"Well, he didn't seem to be… He can see, speak and listen..."

"That's good." Usopp sighed in relief. He thought he was going to get help or be in protection of Sanji, one of his strongest comrade, but finding him disabled made him worry much about his safety, and the others safety too, mind you. With Luffy being okay, he could worry less. If they couldn't get out of here with sheer strength of whatever they have left, Luffy could always save them. Luffy always saves the day. Almost. "As long as he's not disabled, he's going to be okay. Look, you and Nami aren't the only ones disabled. I only see in black and white since I got up, and I don't know why. Whatever it is, we need to stick together-"

Nami smiled weakly at Usopp's courageous speech. Well, it is kind of courageous anyway, and thank God, because someone needed to help Sanji to get back his fighting spirit. She tried to move, but her internal injuries caused him to yelp in pain – soundlessly of course.

"Oi, Nami, don't move so much, you're worrying me," Usopp said, as he knelt beside her. "Nee, Sanji. We really need to look for Chopper…"

* * *

"Chopper! _Gomu gomu no shield_!"

The rubber boy jumped hurriedly towards Chopper and enveloped the little reindeer with his rubber arms. His back turned silver, he might have incorporated some sort of Busoshoku Haki here, as he protected his comrade from the flying, crumbling, sharp pieces of fist sized stones.

"Luffy!" Chopper almost cried, gratefully. He clenched his hooves onto Luffy's red shirt. "I'm so glad you're here!" He sobbed horrendously.

"What happened to you?" Luffy asked restlessly as he let go of the reindeer. Something definitely did happen somewhere around there, and it's not normal, given Chopper's wailing. "Is it an enemy? Is it the bastard who made Sanji blind and Nami mute?"

"It's a monster! A strong enemy, he's big! I was with Zoro… And he came… He attacked us…" Chopper stopped his sobs. "Eh? Sanji's blind? Nami's mute?"

"Oh, right." Luffy became exceptionally calm, and looked at Chopper. "Chopper, you need to treat Nami, she's badly hurt!"

Chopper wiped his tears at the mention of his comrade being injured, and put his strength up once again. "Is she attacked? Take me to Nami!"

"Yosh! Follow me. Hurry!" Luffy said, and he began running towards the direction he was from, initially. Chopper followed from behind in his full reindeer form.

"Luffy, by the way, Zoro's still fighting back there!"

"Don't worry about Zoro," Luffy replied in confidence. "He'll be fine, he's strong! He won't disappoint us."


	7. A Bird Named Robin

**Yay Fleur, you updated you little hiatus brat!**

**Hello! I'm really sorry for the really late update. Sorry that this one is rather short, too. Thank you for still sticking with this fic, I really appreciate it. Ho hay please enjoy it. I'm terrible at writing fight scenes, action scenes. Sumimasen!**

**The whole 'only Robin is allowed to touch Zoro's sword' headcanon thing of mine has just turned into a sexual innuendo thing, thanks to a recent comment by a guest on 'The Nami and Usopp's Matchmaking Show'. Oh yas guest you just opened a whole new world for my headcanon (hops on a magic carpet and plays Aladdin's A Whole New World in the background).**

**I left my favourite purple water tumbler in the bus on the way to my workstation earlier today. I'm a little (read: lot) depressed.**

**One Piece belongs to our great Goda.**

* * *

"Now what?"

Seven year old Koala did not look like the same seven year old Koala as remembered by Fishman Pirares – this seven year old Koala is tidier and kept. Despite the regression in age and body size, her clothes remained wearable.

Sabo was worse.

"Sabo, you're not just gonna sit there and wait for them to kill Luffy-chan, are you?" Koala said, a little pissed and a little emotional at how calm Sabo was. Yeah, she did catch his sigh, but it has been nearly thirty minutes since they had been turned into kids. In thirty minutes someone's going to get killed, _godamnit_. It's not that the Straw Hat Pirates aren't beastly strong, but

Sabo pulled both his oversized sleeves and gave a light fist on her head. "They're not gonna kill Luffy, calm down."

Koala frowned. After a few attempts of trying to get Sabo to get back into action instead of just sitting around on the mouth of the spiderweb temple, she finally gave in. She carried her skirt, which was just a little big on her ten year old self, and seated herself beside Sabo.

"We'll just stick to the original plan," Sabo told her.

"There was no original plan, Sabo."

"Well, we'll do whatever Dragon-sama instructed us to do. It's bad enough if we go down there," he explained. "You heard Bonney. The place is filled with surveillance transponder snails. We can't reveal that we revolutionaries have connections with Luffy to the Supernovas. It'll cause a stir among the pirates."

She sighed. "Well we have to tell Dragon about Bonney. We've been attacked, Sabo."

Sabo held a transponder snail on his palm. "Here, you tell."

"Huh?"

"I knew she had some business with Dragon-sama, but if it's not for us to know, then I don't feel like knowing," he told her, although being very curious of the pink-haired pirate and her connections with Dragon, especially what she had told them both before turning them into defenceless toddlers.

Koala abandoned her intention to contact Dragon, and fell silent for quite a while. It is getting dark, as told by the sunset-coloured sky, and she was pretty sure that it is going to rain, pretty soon. She wondered if Dragon has already brought the Thousand Sunny to the Black Widow's bay as promised, before the ocean gets wilder due to the incoming rain, well, let's hope it wouldn't turn into a storm, then.

A slight movement, from the rustling of wind and leaves collided against each other, was heard from the thick woods just in front of them, and it sounded as if someone was there. Koala immediately jumped in front of Sabo, as it was always an involuntary response of her to protect when she sensed danger.

Sabo, alerted by the presence of a third party too, stood on his two seven-year old feet, hoping that they both have sufficient strength despite the age of the body they were currently in.

* * *

Franky had never cursed so much in his entire life. All those _shit_s, _kuso_s, _damn_s, _fuck_s, _baka_s, _aho_s, _shimata_s and a series of other foul vocabulary escaped from his mouth alternately after every attack he gave and received from that arrogant Tony Tony Stark. The humour of his opponents name had no effect on cracking him up too, this time.

"_Strong Right!_"

"_Repulsor Beam!"_

Of course, though, in a cyborg versus cyborg showdown, there is always a potential equal in the kind of weapons, the kind of armours, and even attack styles. Franky could always predict Stark's next attack, and so does Stark, it seems. Neither is invincible, though. Franky had seemed to run even more out of Cola, even when he could still manage to launch ammunitions from his robotic body. Stark's right arm was severely damaged as well.

Brook, who stood in the corner, regained back his strength and securely placed his band on the hilt of his cane-sword. He was looking for the right time to attack, preferably when Stark lets his guard down, pretty soon.

But will he? Hell no way Stark would lose to two gigantic prizes, scores weighed by the bounty of their heads. It would be incomparable to their captain, but well, Stark was pretty confident that Killer is going to get him anyway, and that their captain would win the game. Sorta like a reversed Hunger Games, don't you think?

Franky noticed what Brook was ready to do, as well as his intentions. "Bones! Idiot, why are you still here? Run, I said!"

"I can't leave a nakama to fight alone, Franky-san!"

A grunt escaped from the lips of the oversized cyborg. The stubborn skeleton wouldn't go anywhere without him now, as he expected. "Well, go after Robin! And look after her!" He said, trying to persuade Brook to leave, dodging beams, waves and air fists while at it.

"I will," Brook drew his cane-sword and carried himself forward. This time, he would make sure to avoid any contact with Stark's sea stone-fused metallic body. "After we finish this red robot."

"Oh, just wait, Skeleton Man," Stark said, rather annoyed. "I'll get to you soon."

"I have no time to wait, Tony-kun," Brook replied rather enthusiastically, gestured readily for an attack. "Although, I have all the time in the world since I'm already dead, yohohoho."

No, that did not even crack the two cyborgs up, this time.

"Bones, I'm running low on Cola," Franky told him.

"I know, Franky-san. I've observed." And though Brook was left with only a skull for a face, Franky was pretty sure that Brook was giving him a smirk in some way. "Would you do the honour of tearing this opponent apart with me?"

Stark was getting a little intimidated by the two's confidence. "What-"

Franky gave a slight smirk too, in reply. "You'll take the head, I'll take the body?"

Intimidated Stark is intimidated. "What-"

"Yohohoho, that sounds kinky."

Stark wasn't amused at the comment, at all. "Wha-"

"Too bad I'm straight, but since the only person of the opposite gender has exited the room-"

"Oh, you would do Robin-san?"

"Shut up, Bones! Let's not get into kinky stuff here, oi!" Obviously, Franky was blushing, though.

And that did amuse Stark.

"Speaking of Robin, let's not waste time, she might get into trouble," Franky said, picking up his pace and ran towards Stark. Brook nodded, and did the same too. He raised his arms and gripped his sword tightly, bringing his lightweight body into air.

Franky threw another _strong right_ thing, and Stark easily had evaded his robotic hands, which had planted on the wall behind him instead. The metallic chain of his hands became an easy platform for Brook to run on. Looking at that, Stark was prepared to receive the attack, and beating this skeleton guy is awfully easy, since he had a shitload of sea stone fused at every part of his exposed metallic armour, body, or whatever it may be.

And while Stark was too busy focusing on Brook, Franky quickly circled Stark, and the poor little cyborg is bounded by his metal chain. Brook jumped into the air, and Stark puts out both his palms towards both of the pirate's face. Blue neon lights emerged from the palm of his hands, indicating an incoming beam, and from the looks of it, neither Franky nor Brook wouldn't be able to evade it, as the beam would be faster than both of them, for sure.

"Kuso!" Franky cursed. _We're gonna die, we're gonna fucking die, fuck this._

Stark's evil grin was the last thing they saw before their views were both greeted by bluish light. Franky, who was close to Stark, now, extended his legs forward and used all his energy to kick behind's Stark's knee, quickly. _Shit, shit, shit_!

Stark exclaimed as he bent his knees, and his beam were redirected elsewhere. Having his guard down, Brook took this chance to attack his weak point – Stark's head, or neck, at least. Still in the air, he swung his cane-sword across him.

* * *

Robin felt bad for leaving Franky and Brook, as she was not usually the one who runs without snapping the enemy's necks beforehand. But given the situation that the enemy is untouchable for her – and yeah, her specialty is hand combat, ignoring the fact that she _actually_ had a weapon, Shusui, with her.

_Oh right, Shusui._

She immediately decided that she must find their swordsman and return his sword, because _oh dear, how should he slice enemies up without this cursed sword_? Moreover, this weapon is heavy.

There was a loud crashing sound ahead, the sound of something heavy crushing onto the stone walls followed by the sound of stone crumbling, indicating a duel ahead. Curiously, she slowed her pace – it's not that she was making any footsteps noise, given that she was barefooted after all. _How was Franky able to be barefooted all the time, anyway?_ Rather, she was being cautious of whatever there is ahead.

Because if there is a duel, it would be between one of her comrade, and one of the _game players._ And if there are sounds of destruction, that would also indicate a brutal destruction of these stone walls, which are artefacts of the old century bearing valuable information and stories from the ancient times…

_Oh, hell no._

Robin was more than determined to stop the duel now, and she ran quickly towards the sound. The harsh surface of the stone cold floor became more uncomfortable to run on, now that it seemed to be infested with more broken stones and debris and dust and sand and she was pretty sure she came across some bat droppings along the rooms, gross, but she carried on, Shusui dangling from her waist.

She found herself running towards the one opening she had expected to run to – the ones where she could clearly identify moving shadows and roaring noises, and vibrating ground being given away at every stomp she heard. She stopped when she saw a gigantic mossy green object flying towards her, which was very capable of crushing her any second.

Gigantic mossy green flying object with a face, to her surprise.

Out of natural reflex for defense, she crossed her arms and yelled, "_cien fleur spider net!_" before a net formation of hands appeared in front of her, slowing down the monstrous green being. Seeing that it was a little inadequate for such force, she pulled Shusui out and held it above her head like a shield at some sort.

The monstrous green thing growled, ripping the human hand net apart furiously.

"Robin!"

She heard her name being called by a familiar voice. She looked up, and there stood another mossy green being behind the monstrous one. The difference? The other made her a little relieved, and isn't an overbuilt monster – _or is he?_ "Oh, Zoro!"

"You alright there?!"

She jumped aside in order to avoid a strong incoming punch from the monster. "Yes, I've got your sword! I found it-"

Zoro sighed in a little relief. "Good, I hoped it protected you all the way up to here."

Robin smiled, and another punch followed as she evaded it by forming a series of hands from the ceiling, in which she had caught in order to support herself while running on the walls as marimo monster's strong punch destroyed the walls she ran on behind her. Zoro, on the other hand, made an air cutting attack with his two swords, and jumped into the air in the circular direction Robin was leading from across the room around the green Bruce, but green Bruce managed to avoid the attack and it slashed the walls brutally instead, well, thank God Robin was quick enough to evade that too.

"It did protect me from being punctured by sea-stone bullets, thank you, Zoro," she said from across the room, retaining her calm demeanour though she was panting.

Zoro gave a slight smile from being flattered. "Zoan," he said loudly. "He wasn't green before but well heck, he knows Rokushiki."

It reminded Robin of the CP9, and yes. The monstrous creature punctured the walls behind her with a _shigan_. "X Drake," she said silently, so focused on combining and solving the situation with information and clues present since the red cyborg had appeared, not noticing a hand gestured rankyaku was coming her way.

"Robin, duck!"

She snapped, and ducked immediately. The walls behind her formed a horizontal crack. When she raised her head, Zoro was already in the air, ready for some two sword style action with the green Bruce – or he already did, did he missed something?

Bruce was fast, but the face, of course. Face is always the weakest point of anyone, unless you're made of rubber, or metal, or bones. He would be able to slice his skull into half, though that would be very, very brutal, but when else is Roronoa Zoro isn't a demon?

"Robin, get out of here. I'm taking this opponent myself."

A little pissed, she stood up. "No. I've ran away from helping Franky and Brook in a battle before, and it wasn't very nice. I'm staying."

Zoro did not give any sign to object. Instead, he acknowledged the woman's strength and nodded at her.

Despite standing opposite him in the room, now, with the monster in between them, she got the hint too, too. "Zoro! I'm returning your sword."

"Ah?" He was a little confused at first.

"I'm returning your sword," she said, holding the blade to her side, as if ready to toss it into the air. "Fly here and take it."

He got the hint in an instant. "I got it," he said.

"What's your favourite bird?" Robin crossed one arm, while the other arm ready to toss Shusui.

"Robin," he said immediately. "As in the _robin_ bird."

"Fufufu, how flattering," she let out a little smile too. "_Cien fleur__…_"

"_Santoryu__…_" he growled, jumping into the air.

Robin threw Shusui upwards, and crossed both her hands. Bruce was distracted with the sword, though, not noticing Robin had darted forward in his direction.

"…_robin…" _The duo said together.

"…_wings!_" A formation of hand-wings appeared on Zoro's back, enabling him to reach the suspended Shusui a little faster. The woman slid in between Bruce's legs, and she grabbed both his feet, with additional hana hana no mi hands growing from the floor and clutching Bruce's legs tightly that he might not be able to move.

"…_twister!_" With a sword in his mouth, and the other two in each his hand, he made an attack onto Bruce raised face, and the green monster, unable to avoid it due to his legs being held by Robin, was forced to receive it.

There, there, Bruce. Isn't it nice to receive your fate?

The wings disappeared into flower petals as soon as Zoro landed onto the ground. Robin got back up onto her feet, too, and the knocked out – or is it dead – Bruce's body laid on the ground with blood gushing from his now unrecognizable face, flower petals scrambled all over the place. "Oh, this is a huge mess," was Robin's first comment.

Zoro sheathed his two swords back. "Well, this is easier than I thought. You know, he knew rokushiki and all those stuff…"

"Well, maybe it was the teamwork?" Robin detached Shusui's sheath from waist and handed it to the swordsman. "I like the name of your favourite bird, it's lovely."

"Shut up," he said, embarrassed. "and please don't let the others know about it."

Robin laughed softly. "Sure, Zoro."


End file.
